


Desirable

by rob_cult69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Smut - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rob_cult69/pseuds/rob_cult69
Summary: Lydia is in her 5th year at Hogwarts, she may be smart but she is no Ravenclaw. Will she realize who her heart belongs to or will she end up with the wrong guy?Originally on Wattpad!Idk how to use this site well yet
Relationships: Adrian Pucey x OC, George Weasley x OC, Lorenzo Berkshire x OC





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to a pounding on the compartment door. I jolted up confused, I don't recall falling asleep. The pounding continued on the door until I walked over to it.

"Alohamora" I say as the door slides open revealing my two best friends, Odeya and Lorenzo. Odeya and I have been best friends since I met her at Kings Cross first year.

~flashback~

I arrived at Kings Cross station at 10:55 with my mother and my brother, Theo. Theo was my best friend before he left for Hogwarts last year, we would always run around the manor together, tell eachother all our secrets, we were inseparable. When he left for Hogwarts it was just me and mother, my father works for the mistry of magic and is rarley home, but when he is, he is always in his study. Theo wrote to me every other day his first two weeks at Hogwarts. He told me about how he got sorted into Slytherin and how he was making so many friends, and also some enemies, the Weaselbees, he told me about how they were always playing pranks on everyone especally the Slytherins. The pranks were always harmless but Theo always seemed to think they were the end of the world. After his first two weeks I started getting letters from my brother less and less. I knew he was off doing his own thing and I was okay with that.

Theo and I hung out almost everyday during the summer, he would tell me about how great Slytherin was and how he was so excited for me to go to Hogwarts this year and be in Slytherin with him. Sometimes his friend Lorenzo would come around and spend the night with us. Theo would always try and convince him that Lorenzo and I were swithced at birth. Lorenzo was very out going, loud, and playful where I am very quiet and I would rather spend my time with my nose in a book than talking about Quidditch. Lorenzo, Theo, and I grew up together since our fathers worked in the ministry together. Lorenzo never knew his mother because she died giving birth to him which just so happens to be the same day I was born.

Lorenzo was always closest to Theo, but once Theo left, Lorenzo and I speant more time with each other seeming that he was at my house every other week.

When we got to the train station my mother kissed Theo and I goodbye and told Theo to make sure I got on the train okay. After mother left, Theo told me he wanted to go find his friends and he left me to find a compartment on my own.

I was walking through the train looking for a compartment to sit in but all of them were full because the train was leaving soon. I came to the last compartment and thankfully it was empty besides a girl with brown hair who looked to be my age.

I nervously walked into the compartment as the girl looked up at me. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked quietly, "All of the other compartments are full." The girl smiled at me and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Odeya, Odeya Sayer." The girl said pridefully. Just from her introduction I could tell that we were going to be best friends.

"I'm Lydia Nott." I said back to Odeya.

"You're pureblood just like me!" Odeya said joyfully, "My parents work for your dad. Is it true that your whole family has been in Slytherin?"

"Going all the way back." I said with a smile. Odeya and I talk for what seems to be hours getting to know everything about each other, sharing many pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs, and she even teaches me how to make our uniforms look hot.

When we get to Hogwarts, Odeya and I walk in hand and hand. While we were standing outside the great hall waiting to be sorted I saw my favorite brunette.

"Lorenzo come here!" I yelled at him amusedly making him jump in surprise.

"Who is this hottie?" Odeya asks once Lorenzo makes his way over to us.

"Enzo Berkshire. Princess over here likes to call me Lorenzo but unless you have a death wish, I wouldn't." Enzo says jokingly. All three of us start laughing hysterically as we walk into the great hall to get sorted.

As we walk into the great hall our laughs slowly turn into gasps looking around and seeing the floating candles, the long tables full of young witches and wizards, and the old sorting hat on the stool. We walked up to the front of the room waiting for the professor to call our names to be sorted.

"Lorenzo Berkshire" says the professor. Lorenzo walks up and sits down confidently.

"Ah a Berkshire," says the sorting hat, "Lots of potential, Slytherin would do you well. Also very brave like a Gryffindor. Better be.. Slytherin!" Lorenzo jumped up from the stool with a huge grin on his face as he made his way over to Theo and his friends.

"Angelina Johnson" I hear the old witch say. I'm not really paying attention at this point because I'm to busy thinking, what if I don't get in Slytherin?

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat screams out. More names pass and with each name I get more and more anxious.

"Lydia Nott" the witch says. I slowly walk up to the stool trying not to look like im falling apart on the inside.

"Ah another Nott." Says the sorting hat. "Not like the others are you? Hmm very intelligent, could do well in Ravenclaw. Brave like a Gryffindor." What was the hat talking about? I'm far from brave. "Not at all cunning are you, you do have the wit of a Slytherin. But where to put you... Better be... Gryffindor!"

I stood up from the stool and looked at my brother. He was looking at me but once he realized I was looking at him he turned away, but not before I saw the look in his eyes. I couldn't tell if it was anger or fear, but whatever it was, I knew nothing was going to be the same.

I walked towards the table where everyone was cheering. I couldn't help but wonder, why are they cheering for me? Don't they know who I am? What are my parents going to say when they hear that I was put in Gryffindor?

I sat down next to a boy with light brown hair. He looks at me and turns to face me. "Oliver Wood" he says as he extends his hand for me to shake. "I would ask your name but who could forget a name like yours, Lydia" I chuckle at him slightly as I shake his hand.

"Oliver Wood.. Where have I heard that name before?" I thought to myself before directing my attention back to the others getting sorted.

"Odeya Sayer" the witch calls. I watch Odeya walk up to the hat and sit down. Right after the professor places the hat on her head the hat screams-

"Slytherin!"

I couldn't help but feel bummed out that Odeya and I were sorted into different houses. But my thoughts slowly faded as two red heads sat across from me making me jump slightly.

"Hello Nott, I'm Fred," one of them says.

"And I'm George.. Weasley." Says the other boy. I can immediately tell the difference between the two, Fred has more of a curved nose and a thinner face, while George has a straight nose with a bump on it and he has a wider face.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask shyly.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves as your brother seems to be one of our biggest fans." Says Fred while George laughs. I hear a few other people around us laugh as well.

"Wait are you guys the Weaselbees?" I ask curiously. I instantly regret asking that once everyone around me looks at me like I just killed their dog.

"What did you say Death Eater?" Says Fred in a very angry tone. I was taken back at what he said. My eyes went wide in shock and fear. I felt my eyes start to water when suddenly Oliver stands up and slaps Fred across his face.

All of a sudden Fred and Oliver are on top of each other fighting and Odeya and Enzo ran over to our table.

"Princess whats going on?" Odeya panics as George and Enzo pull Oliver and Fred apart. I felt like I couldn't breathe let alone process a way to answer Odeya's question.

Once Fred and Oliver calmed down, Oliver told Odeya what happened and he decided to take me to the dorms while everyone else ate. It was clear that neither of us were hungry anymore.

Oliver and I walked to the enterance of the common room and talked all the way there getting to know each other and slowly becoming friends in the short amout of time. Once we got to the common room Oliver explained the layout to me and took me to my room and hugged me and told me that if I ever needed to talk I knew where I could find him, the Quidditch feild.

My first night at Hogwarts was anything but what I expected. It may not have been the best night, but little did I know that I met some of the bestest friends I would ever have.

~end flashback~

"Baby I've missed you so much!" Odeya says as she jumps into my arms making me crash onto the seat.

"Odeya I just woke up" I groaned as she got off of me.

"Leave it to Lydia to fall asleep before the train even starts moving" Lorenzo says laughing as he walks over to me and locks me into a bone crushing hug.

"Enzie I can't breathe" I say breathlessly while im still rapped up into Enzo's arms.

"Call me Enzie again and you won't be breathing again" Enzo says laughing while he releases me and sits down next to Odeya across from me.

"Gosh you guy get a room" Odeya says fake gagging.

Lorenzo and I both scoffed and decided to not comment on what Odeya said.

"Where's Malfoy?" Odeya questions me. I look at her as Lorenzo looks at me with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" Lorenzo asks. Odeya realizes that Enzo didn't know and she decided not to push it further. Enzo asks more demadingly this time "What the fuck is going on with you and Malfoy?!"

Before any of us could answer, Draco walks in to our compartment and sits down next to me.

"Oh god why did he have to come in here now and sit next to me?" I thought to myself as Lorenzo eyed Draco up and down.

Draco noticed the tension in the air and looked at Enzo, "What's going on mate?" he questioned.

"We were just having a conversation about you and Lydia." He says sternly.

Lorenzo and Draco were best friends. Lorenzo lived with the Malfoys since his father was always working. Draco's mother, Narcissa, was one of my moms close friends. Growing up Enzo would come over with Narcissa while Draco stayed home with his father. There were a few times when we were younger when Draco would come with Enzo, but I usually stayed in my room or the library when that happened. I could deal with Theo and Enzo, but Theo, Enzo, and Malfoy, they were going to be the death of me.

On that note Draco stood up and motioned for Enzo to follow as he walked out. Enzo looked at me and got up and walked out after Draco.

"On that note Deya, I'm gonna go find Oliver" as I stood up to leave the compartment door opened and Blaise Zabini walked in.

"What the fuck is going on with Draco and Enzo? They kicked me out of my compartment and spelled the door when I walked out" Blaise asked curiously.

" I dunno, maybe they're gonna suck each other off." I said jokingly as I walked out.

"Enzo's mad because Draco and Lydia shagged over the summer." Odeya said grinning.

"Odeya do you have to tell everyone?" I said annoyed.

"WOAH WHAT" Blaise screamed looking between Deya and I.

"It was a one time thing. We were at one of my parents parties and we were both drunk and got caught up in the moment. We haven't talked about it since. Plus he's dating Greengrass now." I said unamused.

"I'm sorry baby I just can't believe that my Lydia shagged that git." Odeya said amused.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go find Oliver now." I say sarcastically as I walk out of the compartment and head towards the Gryffindor compartments.

I find Oliver in a compartment with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Oliver has become good friends with them because of Quidditch. Ever since that incident on the first night Fred and I have become very close. I think it was Oliver knocking some sence into him. Fred and I aren't as close as Oliver and I or my Slytherin friends but he always talks to me about the girl he fancies or the latest pranks. I've gone with Fred a few times to pull pranks but only when George isn't around.

George and Fred may be twins but they sure don't act like it, at least around me. Unlike Fred, George and I have only spoke few times and when we do it's him asking if I've seen Fred or if I know when Quidditch practice is. George has never liked me and for some reason, it bothers me. I have never done anything to him. Maybe it was because of that first night, or maybe it's because I'm friends with Slytherins.

"Olly!" I say as I jump on him and give him a big hug. I wasn't allowed to see Oliver over the summer because my father. Even though I'm in Gryffindor, they chose to ignore it and forbid me from seeing my Gryffindor friends while I'm home.

"Hey Little Lemon, how was your summer?" Oliver asks with a smile on his face. Oliver called me Little Lemon because one time when I was in second year we were playing truth or dare and I got dared by lee to eat a lemon every day for breakfast for a week. Everyone in our group calls me that except for George.

"Eventful" I say sounding bored.

"Stop hogging Lemon" Fred says as he pulls me from Oliver into a bone crushing hug. "This winter break come stay at the burrow with us. Mum hasn't seen you in forever she misses you. She never stops asking Ginny and I about you. It's getting annoying."

I laugh as he pulls away from the hug. "I think I can do that Frederick" I say with a smile on my face. "As long as thats okay with you George."

George looks up sensing the sarcasam in my voice. He immediatly stands up and walks out of the compartment slamming the door behind him.

"What crawled up his ass and died in it?" I say annoyed.

"He heard about you and Draco"


	2. Chapter 2

"He heard about you and Draco." Fred said under his breath.

"How does he know?" I said in a panicked voice "The only person I told about that was Deya and Diggory" I flopped down on to the seat George was in.

"When we went to the Quidditch World Cup he brought it up to me and Ginny not knowing we didn't know. Frankly I'm offended you didn't tell me more than anything." Fred said

"And Little Lemon I'm dissapointed you didn't tell me either, imagine finding out about that from this wanker." Oliver said.

"I'm sorry but I think I'm missing a key peice of information here," Lee said looking at all of us confused, "What happened with you and Malfoy?"

"They shagged at one of her Mum's parties." Fred said amused.

"WHAT," Lee screamed, "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? I THOUGHT WE WERE BETTER THAN THAT LEM."

"She didn't tell me either mate and I'm her best friend." Oliver said while laughing at Lee's whining behavior.

"But guys, I don't understand why George cares so much. He doesn't even talk to me. Every time I walk over to you guys he either blatantly ignores me or he walks away." I say in a confused tone.

"I don't know love, why don't you go ask him, he probably went to Ginny and Ron's compartment." Said Fred in a dissmissive tone.

"Yeah, you know what, I think I will." I say as I stand up and walk out of the cabin. I have no clue where they might be. Ron and Hermione are prefects this year so they are in the prefects compartment. Ginny is most likely with Luna and Neville. But where's Harry and George.

I walk up and down the train corridor looking for any sign of them. When I'm walking past my compartment I see Odeya making out with some 4th year Hufflepuff while Blaise is laying on the bench across from them asleep.

"Use a condom Deya." I say laughing as I keep waking past looking for any sign of George.

"Sod off" I hear Odeya say as I'm walking away. I finally found George, he was in a compartment with Harry. I walk into the compartment and George immediatly stands up to leave.

"George can I talk with you for a moment?" I asked in a wisper. George didn't say anything and just walked out.

"Please," I wispered as he walked passed me, "It'll only take a second." George slowly nodded as he grabbed my arm and took me to an empty compartment.

"What do you want Nott?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why do you hate me?"I asked while stairing at the floor. I could tell George was taken back by my question. He slightly shifted his weight and cleared his throat before saying-

"I don't hate you, I've never hated you." I didn'tknow how to respond. Even Fred thought George hated me.

"Then why do you ignore me, you act like I don't exist. Any time I enter a room we make eye contact and then you look away. I don't even think you've said a whole sentence to me since third year." I said, slowly looking up to meet his eyes.

George looked down at me with a smirk on his face. He lifted his hand and brushed my hair behind my ear. I flinched at the sudden action, he has never looked at me like this. His eyes had a sparkle to them, not like their usual mischief look, but like something deeper. I could see the anger, and the desire. He finally spoke up and said, "Because Nott, I see how you have every boy wrapped around your little fingers. I enjoy the satasfaction of knowing that I am not as pothetically dim witted as the others." He walked out of the compartment and started walking towards the compartment with his brother and his best friends.

"What does he mean I have every boy wrapped around my finger?" I asked to myself. I sat down on the seat and tried to process what he just said. Sure I have noticed boys looking at me through out my years of being at Hogwarts, but I never really thought much of it.

My thougts quickly came to and end once I heard the trains breaks start to queak signalling that we were there. I rushed back to my compartment to find Odeya and get my things. When I got to my compartment Lorenzo and Draco were back. When I walked in Enzo walked up to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I acted like that princess," he said while I was rapped in his arms, "I just don't like when you keep secrets." He let me go but stayed standing in front of me holding both of my hands. "You're my best friend Lydia, I'm not mad at you but next time I wanna hear things like this from you, not from Miss. Hufflepuff over there."

Enzo and I laughed at his comment when Odeya spoke up "What the fuck did you just call me Berkshire?"

"Oh sod off Sayre I catch you with a diffrent puff every week." Lorenzo said still laughing. I turned to look at Draco and Blaise to see them both trying to contain their laughter but failing miserably. We all looked at Odeya who cracked a smile at Enzo's remark knowing it was true.

We all got off the train together and rode in the carrages togehter on the way to Hogwarts. Enzo sat next to me and placed his hand on my thigh as we all chatted amongst the group.

ϟϟϟϟ

When we got to Hogwarts we walked into the great hall and went our seprate ways. They went towards the Slytherin table while I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat between Oliver and Fred and across from George and Lee.

The first years were sorted into their houses and suddenly the plates in front of us filled up with delicious food.

"This is my favorite part of being a wizard" Ron mumbles from the table next to us.

"It's alright but Quidditch is much better" Oliver says chuckling.

Dumbledore stood up and walked to the podium to make an announcement. "Now that we are fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office if anybody would like to check it,"

"I wonder how much of that was banned because of us" Fred said to the group as he chuckled.

He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year,"

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year,"

"WHAT YOU CAN'T CANCEL QUIDDITCH!" Oliver screamed as he shot up.

Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing though out the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

"THAT'S BLOODY LIKELY" Oliver screamed back sarcastically.

But at that moment, when Dumbledore was going to respond to Oliver, Fred and I pulled Oliver back down and I held him in my arms so he calms down. I look across the table at George and he notices and stares right into my eyes only breaking to look down at his hands and he takes a string and wraps it around his fingers and looks back up at me and smirks.

"Thank you Mr. Wood for those kind and uplifting words" Dumbledore said sarcastically as he cleared his throat again.

"As I was saying," he said smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing at Oliver because of his outbreak, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,"

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

"Still not better than Quidditch" Oliver mumbled under his breath.

"No I am not joking Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time... no..." said Dumbledore. "Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament... well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witch's and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have already arrived, and on Halloween we will have the Champion Selections. An impartial judge will decide which students, are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand galleon personal prize money."

"Eager though I know all of you will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over to Fred and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen,"

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter you lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!"

ϟϟϟϟ

As we walked up to the dorms, Oliver and I held hands and he dragged me up the stairs so he could vent about Quidditch being canceled.

Oliver is my best friend. He and I are like brother and sister. I've spent every break from school at his house besideds the summer or when we would go to the Weasley's house.

Oliver, Fred, George, Lee, and I go up to their dorm. Everyone goes and sits on their beds besides Oliver and I. I sit on the floor leaning against Freds bed while Oliver stands in the middle of the room screaming-

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME? NEXT YEAR IS MY LAST YEAR. I'VE ONLY WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP ONCE. I HAD TWO MORE CHANCES TO WIN IT. TWO. NOW I ONLY HAVE NEXT YEAR. BLOODY HELL HE'LL PROBABLY COME UP WITH SOMETHINGSTUPID FOR NEXT YEAR ISNTEAD OF QUIDDITCH. WHY DOES THIS EVEN HAVE TO INTERFEAR WITH QUIDDITCH IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVE MORE THAN 4 GAMES. THIS IS RUBBISH"

"I agree this is rubbish. How are they going to cancel Quidditch and then say 'You must be 17 to enter' like let the rest of us have Quidditch then." George said while stairing at the ceiling.

"I have an idea and it's bloody brilliant," Fred examined "an ageing potion" Fred explained exactly what he was going to do.

"You guys are absolutley mad," Lee stated smiling "i'm in."

"Well im 17 so I can enter," Oliver said, "But you're mad if you think that I'm signing up for that murderus bull shit."

"Good Olly, I don't think any of you should enter anyway. It's dangerous and I don't want any of my boys dying." I said.

"I heard that the other Nott is signing up." Fred said quietly.

"That's good for him." I say with a hint of sadness in my voice. Theo and I haven't spoken since my first year when he confronted me about getting Gryffindor.

~flashback~

The night of the sorting ceremony I didn't get any sleep. It was 6:45 am and it was the first day of classes. I decided to walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast. In the great hall there weren't many students there. I walk over to my table and I sit down at the end away from the other people.

As I was eating I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and I look up to see one of the boys from dinner last night. "Hey Nott, I just wanted to apologize for last night, I know you were just asking a question. Your brother and I don't really see eye to eye, I hope that we can put this behind us and maybe we could sneak to the kitchens tonight and get some cookies. Oliver is welcome to come if you would like."

"I would like that Fred" I said smiling at the tall redhead standing in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere with him" said a voice coming from behind Fred.

"And why is that Theodore" Fred said turning around.

"Sod off, I need to speak with my sister Weaselbee" Theo said hovering over Fred.

"Wow really creative Theodore, I wonder if your father would be proud. Probably not tho concidering he doesn't give a shit about you." Fred said laughing and running out of the Great Hall.

"I'm gonna kill that peice of shit" Theo said walking after Fred.

"Theo leave it alone, he's not worth it. He just wants a reaction out of you, don't give him one." I said pulling Theo out of the Great Hall.

"You know, dad is gonna disown you for being Gryffindor right?" Theo asked with a hint of saddness in his voice.

I look up at my big brother as my eyes start to water. I didn't know what to do. I knew my mum would understand but my dad. He despises anyone other than Slytherins. My parents were loyal Death Eaters just like the Malfoys. Nobody knew about our parents other than the Slytherins as most of their parents were also Death Eaters.

"I know," I said as tears started to roll down my cheaks, "Theo im scared, I don't wanna lose you or Enzo."

"You're not going to lose us, I promise." Theo says as he wipes my tears away. Theo and I sit against the wall and just enjoy each others presence. People started coming down for breakfast so we decieded to walk back into the Great Hall.

"You're not going to hangout with Weasley and Wood tonight right?" Theo asked before he walked over to his table.

"Of cource I am" I say in a confused tone, "why wouldn't I?"

"Because they're Gryffindors Lydia, do you want to ruin our reputation?" Theo said not really asking more in a harsh tone.

"Theo I'm a Gryffindor. If I'm ruining our reputation talking to Gryffindors, you're ruining the 'reputation' by talking to me." I snapped back.

All he said before he walked away towards his friends was "maybe."

That night was the last night we talked besides the occational words during the summer when I was hanging out with Lorenzo, Malfoy, and him.

~end flashback~

George took the oppertunity to speak up at this, "so you don't want your 'boys' as you say to enter the tournament but your own brother can and you don't even batt an eye?"

"He can do what he wants, I'm not his mom, plus our father probably asked him to." I said as I turned to look at him, "I don't know why what I think is any of your buisness though Weasley." All the boys turned to look at us as they heard the anger in my voice.

"I don't know Nott maybe it's cause youre always in my room and make it our buisness. Maybe you should try staying in your own room." He said as he rolled under the covers and turned off his bedside lamp.

On that note I decided to head to my dorm. I haven't slept in my own dorm since second year. Fred had an extra mattress under his bed for me when I decided to stay. If I wasn't with the boys then I was with Odeya.

I walked towards my dorm room. I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't think anything about it until I felt someone grab me and push me up against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

It took me a second to realize what was happening.

"Olly what are you doing?" I said in a hushed tone careful to not wake anyone up. Oliver let go of me and quickly pulled me into a hug and said-

"I'm sorry Lem, I know how much it hurts you to hear about that wanker. I don't know whats going on with George and why hes acting like an arse but just know we all love you Lem, you're like a little sister to all of us."

I didn't realize that as he was speaking I started to sob into his shoulder.

"Lydia don't cry love I'm sorry." Oliver said as he pulled me closer.

I must have been crying louder than I thought because all of a sudden Fred opened the door and spoke up, "Oi mate, what did you say to Lem to make her cry?"

"I'm okay Fred, they're happy tears." I said as I pulled away from Oliver to look up at Fred, "now sod off and don't mention this to anyone or I will hex you." We all start laughing at my comment as Fred turns back around and walks into his shared dorm.

Oliver starts to walk back up the stairs towards the dorm before he turns around and asks, "you coming Little Lemon?"

"No, I think I should sleep in my dorm with Angelina and Alicia tonight. I'll see you at breakfast in the morning Ol." I said as I skipped down the stairs feeling slightly better after my short conversation with Oliver.

I quietly walk to my dorm knowing that most people were asleep. Once I made it to the dorm I walked in quietly, Alicia and Angelina were both on their beds asleep. I still went to my dorm time to time I usually took naps in there during school and I keep all my clothes and school supplies in there but the girls and I aren't close as they have the same opinion about me as George does.

When I get into bed I fall straight asleep, this was the first night I dreamt about him.

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

The next morning I woke up at 6:30 and decided to start getting ready for the first day of classes.

I was completely exhausted from last night, I must have been having a night mare because I woke up around 2 am panting and my body shaking terribly. I couldn't remember the dream but I had a weird feeling the rest of the night. I dozed off around 3:45 am.

I got out of bed and made my way towards my closet, I decided that since it was my first day of fifth year I wanted to do something different. Instead of my normal loose black skirt that I wore with my uniform, I went in my trunk and pulled out a leopard print body con skirt.

Missus Zabini got me and Odeya matching skirts from her trip to Pairs over the summer, she often bought Odeya and I clothes like this seeming as she doesn't have a daughter. Blaise may be fabulous and have a rocking body but he does not have the calves to pull off a mini skirt.

I paired the skirt with a worn out pair of fishnets and my doc martens, along with my normal white school shirt and my Gryffindor robe.

I walked over to my mirror and quickly did my hair and my makeup, I went for more of a natural look to make the skirt pop if I decided to take off my robe at some point today.

I walked down to the Great Hall and made my way to the Gryffindor table where I was greeted by Professor Mcgonagall handing out time tables for this year. Professor Mcgonagall hands me my time table and I walk over to Odeya and Enzo at the Slytherin table.

"Good morning baby," Odeya says as she makes room for me on the bench by pushing Enzo off, "come sit" she says patting the now empty seat.

I laugh and sit down next to her. "Morning Deya, what classes did you get?" I say as Lorenzo stands up with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I have Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, free period, Transfiguration, Dada, History of magic, Potions, Divination, then Herbology. How about you?" Odeya says looking at her time table that Professor Snape handed out in their dorms last night.

I look down at my time table but before I could read her my list Lorenzo snatches it out of my hands and plops down onto my lap.

"Princess here has Advanced Potion Making, Care of Magical Creatures, Dada, free period, Astronomy," Enzo pauses reading, "Astronomy, seriously Nott?" He asks as I shrug. He continues reading, "History of Magic, Transfigurations, Charms, then Herbology. Let me see if we have any classes together" Enzo shifts his weight to the side to pull his time table out of his pocket. "Advanced Potion making, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, free period, Dada, History of Magic, Transfigurations, Charms, then Arithmancy."

"You're making fun of me for having Astronomy but you have Arithmancy?" I asked chuckling as I pushed him off and scooted closer to Odeya so he had room on the bench as I asked, "what have you been eating Enzie, you're heavy."

"Stop calling me Enzie 'Lemon'" Enzo said laughing.

"Oh you two get a room." Odeya said joining in on the laughter.

"So we have Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic together, then I have one other class with Deya and 4 with Lorenzo." I said looking at the time tables.

"Holy fuck Enzo did you bribe Professor Mcgonagall to have all these classes with Lydia?" Odeya said in a shocked manor as we had 6 out of 9 classes together.

"Why do you assume I did, maybe it was Lydia who did it. We all know she's madly in love with me." Enzo said smirking at Odeya as I hit him across the back of the head.

"That's likely." a voice said coming from behind us.

We turned to see Draco and Theo walking up to the table and taking a seat across from us.

"I'm gonna go to my table, I'll see you guys in second hour." I said not wanting to have to deal with sitting across from my brother.

As I was walking towards my table someone stepped out in front of me. "Hey Lydia, long time no see." He said as he joined me in walking.

"Hi traitor." I said continuing to walk towards my table.

"Traitor? That's new. How am I a traitor." He asked sounding slightly hurt as he grabbed my wrist so I would talk to him.

"Cedric you told Fred and George about me and Draco." I said as I stopped in my tracks and spun around to face him.

"I didn't mean to Lyds, we were playing truth or dare with veritaserum and George asked what my biggest secret was and I had to tell him. I'm sorry Lydia please forgive me." Cedric says.

I could tell he was really sorry as he refused to look me in my eyes. I missed Cedric a lot and I knew I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

Cedric is my second cousin on my mum's side, tho our family's never speak because of their blood status. Cedric and I found out we were cousins in second year and ever since then, mum has let me stay at Cedrics house time to time in the summer but keeping it from my father as he already fussed enough that his daughter was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Of course I forgive you Ced, I was upset but I understand you couldn't help it. Besides I miss my favourite cousin." I said to him giving him a quick hug.

"Thank Merlin, I have so much I need to tell you but that can wait until Dada later." Cedric said smiling.

"Wait Dada? How do we have Dada together when you're a sixth year?" I asked Cedric.

"Oh, Professor Lupin didn't tell you yet?" Cedric asked as someone walked up behind him.

"No, I hadn't gotten them chance yet, with that being said Miss Nott, I have chosen you and Mr. Diggory over here along with a few other students to take the role in helping me teach the third years this year as an elective instead of taking Defence Against the Dark Arts for yourself." Professor Lupin said smiling. "At first I was going to only offer this to students that have already passed their OWL's, you Miss Nott, received the highest grade in the school in the class this past year and Professor Dumbledore and I seemed fit that you shall be one of the selected few."

"Oh wow, thank you Professor, I'm very excited. Thank you for the opportunity, I won't let you down." I said smiling looking between him and Cedric.

After last year's incident, all the students found out about his condition and while many parents (mostly Slytherins) wanted him sacked, the majority were offering support and solutions so that he can stay teaching at Hogwarts. One solution being he has students who take over on the days during his transformations and teach white he is incapable of doing so.

Professor Lupin smiled as he walked off. I turn to Cedric to see him with a smug look on his face. "What is so amusing?" I ask before noticing my friends walking in and walking towards the table.

"Oh nothing." Cedric said as he looked me up and down noticing my leopard print skirt. "Have fun with that." He said as he walked off towards the Ravenclaw table.

I noticed him walk up to a girl with long straight hair and kiss her on the cheek. "It really has been awhile since we talked." I thought to myself as I turned towards my table.

As soon as I sat down in my seat next to Oliver my robe reveals the skirt and before I could adjust it Oliver notices.

"No. Go change." He says in a harsh tone.

I look at him with a question face before I respond, "why? It's not like you can see it under my robe."

"I don't want to see guys staring at my little sister arse." He said as he piled food onto his plate.

"Like I said, you can't see it under my robe and I never take my robe off during classes." I say slightly annoyed.

"Yes you do," Fred spoke up, "but please do keep it on I was thinking today was going to be a bore but this gives me something amusing to watch." He chuckled at his own words.

"You think it's bloody amusing to watch her get stained at by these brainless wankers?" Oliver asked. He now seemed slightly mad. I was starting to wonder if i maybe should change.

"No mate, it's amusing watching you to gits argue, right George." Fred said turning towards his twin brother who wasn't paying attention to us.

"Yeah right you are Freddie." George said having so idea what we were talking about.

"Olly I know you're only looking out for me but I can take care of myself. I'm going to head off to first hour now. I'll see you later." I said as I stood up from the bench and walked to potions.

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

I got to potions and I saw Lorenzo already inside. I walked up to the seat next to him and asked-

"Is this seat taken?"

"Yes it is no shove off." He said amused by my reaction.

I knew he was joking but I wanted to make him feel bad so I started walking over towards a Hufflepuff boy. Lorenzo quickly noticed this and got up and grabbed my arm.

"Oi, love I was joking with you. You know you're the only person in this class I can tolerate" he said as he dragged me back to the table.

"Only tolerate?" I asked giving him a frown and puppy dog eyes.

"You know I love you princess." He said as he put his hand on my thigh.

Suddenly I had this feeling in my stomach, it was like I was nervous and excited at the same time. It couldn't be butterfly's could it? It was just Lorenzo. I've known him since we were babies.

I quickly push Lorenzo's hand off my thigh and scoot my chair away from him. This doesn't go unnoticed by him, he shoots me a look as Professor Snape walked in. He looked as if he was asking if I was okay. I quickly nodded as I shifted my attention to the front of the room.

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

We were 30 minutes into class when I suddenly started to feel really hot. I knew I told Oliver that I wasn't going to take off my robe but I had to. What was the harm it could do, we were all sitting down taking notes and I was sitting in the back of the classroom. There was only one table behind us where two girls sat. I didn't know their names but I recognized them from Quidditch last year.

I quickly took off my robe and stood up slightly to put my robe in my bag. And as I thought, nobody noticed.

About 10 minutes later Professor Snape announced we were to work with our partners to make a potion that makes the drinker have better breath. I went to grab my robe out of my book bag as I quickly realized it was gone. Someone must have taken it on accident. I looked around the room and didn't see it anywhere.

"Great." I said under my breath as I shut my bag and turned to Enzo.

Enzo looked over at me and looked me up and down. As soon as he noticed what he did he blushed and turned to go get the ingredients.

I walked over towards the caldrons in the back of the room to pick one out for Enzo and I. When I was inspecting the caldrons to find the best one I felt a had hit my ass and it caused me to jump out of shock. I turn around to see the Hufflepuff I almost sat with earlier.

"Can I help you Price?" I say sarcastically as I grab my cauldron and start to walk away.

Before I walk away I hear him say "Yeah come to my room tonight, I heard you know how to work the sheets."

I quickly walk over to the table I was at with Enzo and slam down the cauldron and walk out of the room. I didn't even bother to grab my stuff I was so upset.

I walk up to my common room and I change into my normal skirt and grab my extra robe. I decided to lay in bed until my next class.

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

I wake up to a pounding on my door. I quickly get up to open it.

"Odeya shouldn't you be in class?" I asked yawning having just woken up.

"I have free period, but you don't I'll talk to you at lunch mi amor, get to class you have 5 minutes." Odeya said as she pulled her down to her common room. "Here's your stuff, Enzo gave it to me and I told him I would bring it to you."

"Wait how did you even get in here?" I asked her sending her a confused glance while I take my stuff from her.

"Some first year was coming in and I heard him say the password." She said as we walked to the door.

"Thanks Deya." I said as we left my common room.

I started walking towards Professor Lupin's class, it was only a 2 minute walk so I didn't need to rush.

I walk in the class filled with a bunch of third years, I walk up to Ginny Weasley and I hug her from behind. "Hey sissy." I said to her giving her a peck on the cheek.

Ginny would always tag along with Fred and I at the Burrow because Ron and Harry would kick her out because they were doing "boy stuff." I met Ginny when I went to the Burrow over Christmas break with Oliver in first year. We didn't become close until I was in my second year when Ron met Harry. Ginny and I would write all the time. She would always ask about Hogwarts and how I was doing and she always tried to set me up with her brother. She told me that she wished I would marry Fred to become her sister. I told her that instead of marrying him we could just pretend we are sisters so ever since then, her and I have called each other sissy.

"Sissy!! What are you doing here?" She asked me with a big smile on her face.

"Professor Lupin has asked me and a few other students to help teach this year. Ced is going to be here too." I responded as someone walked up next to Ginny.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood." The girl said in a dreamy voice.

"Hello Luna, I'm Lydia Nott" I said giving her a smile. I liked Luna, she seemed very interesting and like she had a story.

"Oh yes, you're Theodore's sister." Luna said smiling back.

"Yeah I am." I said looking back at Ginny when she grabbed my arm.

"Sorry to interrupt but what is he doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry to interrupt but what is he doing here?" Ginny said stairing at the rooms entrance.

I spun around to see my brother walking into the room.

"Professor Lupin told me that him and Professor Dumbledore chose students to help out with younger classes, I guess my brother happend to be one of them" I said as Theo walked towards the front of the room.

Ginny was about to respond as Professor Lupin walked in and introduced the class.

"Hello class, as you may have noticed, there are some students from older years in class today. Professor Dumbledore and I have decided it best to have some student assistants for when I need to step out of class from time to time." Professor Lupin said as he looked around the room. "If you need any help with your studies while you are in my class, feel free to ask Mr. or Miss Nott, or Mr. Diggory when he decides to join us."

Seeming as we were in a third year class, I assumed today we would be doing Professor Lupins famous boggart lesson. The class quickly shifted their gaze from the man towards the door as Cedric ran in quickly to join the crowd.

"Sorry I was late Professor, I was helping Professor Sprout clean up in the greenhouse." Cedric said.

"No matter, I was just about to introduce the lesson to the class Mr. Diggory, mind giving me a hand?" Professor Lupin asked as walking towards a closet followed by Cedric.

They walked out of the closet pushing a wardrobe to the front of the room.

"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?" Professor Lupin asked the class.

Ginny quickly raised her hand and spoke up, "A boggart, nasty little things they are."

"Right you are Miss Weasley, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" Professor Lupin says.

"Nobody knows," Luna says in her dreamy voice, "boggarts are different towards everyone. They appear as whatever one person fears the most."

"That is correct Miss Lovegood, boggarts are very terrifying creatures, but luckily there is a simple spell used to repel a boggart. Lets practice now, shall we? The charm is called Riddikulus, repeat after me, without wants please, Riddikulus!" Professor Lupin said.

"Riddikulus!" The class repeated.

"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart of is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Luna, come up here, will you?" Professor Lupin said to the class.

Luna smiled and walked to the front of the room.

"Now Luna what do you fear the most?" Professor Lupin asked the girl.

"Probably the Nargles." Luna said.

"Right, well I assume you know what pixies look like?" Professor Lupin asked while Luna nodded. "I believe you know what to do then."

Professor Lupin opened the wardrobe and out came a bundle of these tiny green bugs no bigger than a galleon. They were flying in hurdles with a wand that looks like the one Luna is carrying now.

"So that is what Nargles look like." I said to Ginny as we all laugh.

"Riddikulus!" Luna shouts as she waves her wand at the Nargles and they turn into these cute little pixies.

"Good good now everyone form a line!" Professor Lupin says.

Theo, Cedric, and I walk to the back of the line waiting for their turn to face the boggart.

As the class goes on I count how many of the same fears there are. There were 6 spiders, 3 clowns, 2 family members dying, 10 snakes, and then 15 Lord Voldemort's.

I stood behind Cedric as he stood behind Theo. It soon became Theo's turn as he walked up to the previous snake. The boggart started to change and suddenly I see my lifeless body laying on the floor. I look up at Theo to see a tear roll down his chest while he quietly says-

"Riddikulus."

Theo turned around not meeting my gaze and walked to the exit of the classroom. I looked over to Professor Lupin silently asking if I could follow. He must have understood as he nodded his head.

I walked out of the classroom and down the hall as I heard someone crying at the end of the corridor.

"Theo?" I muttered quietly trying not to startle him.

"Yeah, hey, what's up?" He asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible masking his tears.

"Wanna talk about it?" I ask as I sit down next to him.

"What is there to talk about Lydia?" He asked as he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"I thought you hated me Theo." I said as I looked at my hands.

The looked over at me and grabbed my hands and made me look into his eyes.

"I would never hate you Lydia you're my little sister. I love you and I would die if anything ever happened to you." Theo said as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Then why do you constantly ignore me, y-you don't speak to me unless Enzo or Draco are around, and even then it's nothing more than asking me to leave the room." I said not realizing that I had also started crying as I looked into my brothers eyes. They were filled with sadness and hurt. He seemed like he has been hurting for a long time. I couldn't help but feel as if it's my fault for not noticing.

"Because I'm scared for you. You're the lucky one- you're the one who got out. I know I haven't been the best family but it's because I'm trying to protect you, I want you to have a better life. I want you to be happy, even if that means not speaking to you like how we used to." Theo sobbed.

"Theo you don't need to protect me. If anything you're the one who needs protecting." I say. Theo is meant to join the death eaters this summer following in our fathers foot steps. "Let me help you get out Theo, please. You're the only family I have, if it wasn't for you I don't even think mum and dad would let me stay at the manor during the summer."

"There's no getting out Lydia. I have to do this. I'll be okay." He says as he lets go of my hands and looks at his left arm where he is to get the mark. "I'm sorry Lydia. I'm sorry I've been a horrible brother, I'm a coward. I'm scared of mum and dad. I'm not like you, I'm not brave." He starts to sob harder.

I pull Theo into a hug and he hugs back holding me tighter as if he's scared I'm going to disappear.

"Theo you are brave. It's gonna be okay. We'll get you out. Me and Draco we'll help you. I promise. Just please, please don't shut me out again. I say as my robe begins to become damp from his tears.

"I promise." He says as he begins to calm down.

We stay like that for a few more minutes until Theo pulls away.

"So what's your boggart?" Theo asks as we both chuckle.

"Don't know, I followed you out as Cedric was walking up to the slinky you turned me in to." I said now fully laughing.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't think of anything else." Theo said laughing as we stood up to go get our stuff as class was about to end.

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

I decided to skip lunch and go on a walk to the Black Lake since I had free period after lunch and I could enjoy my time there instead of rushing.

I make my way to the lake and pull out my potions book to study what we learned today since I let class early.

I had been going through my notebook when I looked into my bag to see my robe from earlier when I see a note that says

I meant what I said earlier, come to my common room tonight at 10. There is a party going on and all houses are invited. I hope to see you there.

~ Kaden Prince

ps. Wear that skirt, it makes your ass look great.

I scoffed at the letter and looked up as I felt like someone was looking at me. I look up to see Lorenzo walking over towards me from the castle.

"Hey princess, what happened in class earlier? You stormed out pretty fast. I was gonna go look for you but Snape wouldn't let me," Lorenzo said as he sat down and placed a kiss on my cheek then looks out to the lake.

"Oh it's nothing just Prince being, well, Prince." I said as he puts hand on my thigh, not breaking eye contact with the water.

"That horny bastard, are you okay love?" He asks as he looks at me while I'm still staring at his hand placed on my thigh.

"Sorry." He mutters as he pulls his hand away as I quickly grab it and set it back down on my thigh.

"No keep it there, I like it." I say as I start to blush. "So there is a party in the Hufflepuff common tonight, are you going?" I ask trying to ease the tension I created.

"Yeah, I heard about that at lunch, we're all going, you should come along with us. I'm not really in the mood to third wheel with Astoria and Draco and Deya and Blaise have this weird staring thing going on and it's weird." He says as he lets out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't miss it, you know now I love to party Berkshire." I said to him as I put my notebook into my bag.

"That is right. Come to our common once you're ready, the password is 'heir'" Lorenzo said as he stood up to help me up so we could walk to class together.

Enzo had Defence Against the Dark Arts while I had Astronomy so when we walked into the school, Enzo walked me to the stairs and then turned to walk towards Professor Lupins classroom.

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

The rest of the day was very uneventful leading to the events of the party.

After classes, I quickly walked towards the Gryffindor common room to get ready for the party.

I got to the dorm and quickly showered and got dressed and used a muggle blow dryer and hair straighter to do my hair. For makeup I did a natural look adding a bit of orange to my eyelids to make my green eyes pop. I wore a black long sleeve body con dress with my doc martens so I could get drunk and dance all night.

Once I'm ready I quickly run down to the Slytherin common room thankfully not coming across Oliver or Fred as I made my way to the common room.

I made it to the common room and whispered the password to the door causing it to open up to a beautiful room. I had been in here so many times but I don't think I could ever get used to the beauty of it.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted as I felt someone slap my butt from behind me. I jump to see Odeya being the one who did it.

"Damnn Nott you look good, you're definitely gonna get some action tonight." Odeya says as we sit on the couch waiting for the others to come down.

Odeya was wearing a dark purple body con dress with laced sleeves and a v-neck all the way down to her middle.

Odeya and I waited 15 minutes for the boys when Odeya decided to go see what was taking so long.

"You look beautiful." Enzo said as he snuck up from behind me and hugged me from behind.

"Enzie you scared me!" I said as I turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Why don't you look dashing."

"Thank you love, Astoria and Draco should be down in a moment. Blaise and Deya are probably shagging so we shouldn't wait for them." Enzo said smiling.

Draco and Astoria arrived at the bottom of the stairs right on cue. Draco has an arm around Astoria as they walked over towards us.

"Blaise and Odeya are shagging so let's just go and they'll meet us there." Draco says disgustedly.

We all walk to the Hufflepuff common room and when we walk in we walk straight over to the couches to take a seat while everyone is still getting there. I saw Prince in a corner chatting up a group of girls, when he catches me looking he excuses himself and walks towards the area were sitting.

"Just couldn't pass up my offer could you Nott?" He asks as he takes a seat in the arm chair similar to the one Draco and Astoria are sitting in.

"In your dreams Prince." I said as I stand up to go get a drink from the table.

At the table there were so many different varieties of drinks, there was firewhiskey, vodka, butterbeer, pumpkin juice, Jell-O shots, and a many different muggle sodas.

I settled on grabbing a bottle of vodka and a few shot glasses and a glass of firewhiskey. I walk back to the couches and I see that Astoria isn't there anymore but Odeya and Blaise had joined.

"I brought shots!" I say as I start placing the shot glasses in front of everyone and filling them up with the clear liquid.

We all do about 5 shots before we decided to pace ourselves.

"I want to dance." I say as I stand up and head over to where everyone is dancing. Odeya and Blaise follow after me.

Odeya and I start dancing on each other while Blaise dances next to us. He decided to make moves and grabs Odeya's waist and holds onto it to where she's dancing on him.

I decided to get more drinks and so I leave Odeya and Blaise alone and walk towards the drink table and I see Draco drinking a bottle of firewhiskey and talking to Lorenzo.

"What are we talking about?" I ask as I take the bottle of firewhiskey from Draco's hands and take a long swig.

"Have you seen Astoria? She said she was going to go find Daphne but Daphne came up to me asking if I had seen her." Draco said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I haven't mate, I'm sorry. I'm sure she's okay, she's probably just in the bathroom. I can go check if you want" I said looking up at him.

"Alright, I'll be here." Draco said as I turned towards the bathrooms in the common room.

I walk into the bathrooms and Astoria isn't in there. I decided to freshen up while I was in here.

I walked out about 5 minutes later and walked towards the table Draco said he would be standing at. Him and Lorenzo were both gone from sight.

I decided to go find Lorenzo assuming that wherever Lorenzo is, Draco is. I walked towards the couches where we had been previously sitting.

All of a sudden the thought of Draco was removed from my mind when I saw Lorenzo snogging Hermione Granger in the corner of the room. I couldn't help but feel like my heart had shattered into a million pieces.

I turned and walked back to the drinks table and quickly downed a whole bottle of vodka. I wanted this night to be over. I felt myself starting to cry but i refused to let it show.

I felt someone walk up behind me but I chose to just ignore them and leave when they suddenly grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"I have a proposition for you."


	5. Chapter 5

"I have a proposition for you." The voice said.

I looked up to see Draco in the same state I am.

"Draco what's wrong?" I ask him as I pull him into a hug.

"I-I found Astoria... under Prince in his bedroom." Draco stuttered.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I know how much you felt for her." I said pulling away from the hug.

"I saw Lorenzo and Granger, I can see how much it's affecting you." He said. "You like him don't you?"

"I don't know, I thought I had feelings for him, but obviously it was just a school girl crush." I said tearing up again. "H-he obviously was just bored so he flirted with me. I should have known it was nothing more."

"You remember that day on the train, when he found out about us?" Draco asked as I nodded. "I thought he was going to kill me, he's never acted like that about anyone before."

"Then why is he snogging Granger on the couch?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know." Draco says, "that brings me back to my proposition, I want to fake date."

"W-what?" I ask not following where he is going with this.

"You can make Lorenzo jealous and I can make Astoria jealous. It's a win win." He said.

"Deal." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door.

As we're walking towards the door, I stop in front of the couches and I pull Draco into a passionate kiss. Lorenzo looks up from where he is sitting and stares at us.

Draco was hesitant to kiss back at first but after a second he began to deepen the kiss, he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer closing the space between us. I rap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his platinum blonde hair. I slightly pull on his hair which makes him groan into this kiss which allows me to deepen the kiss even farther. I slip my tongue into his mouth and our tongues begin to glide together. I had forgotten how good of a kisser Draco was.

I pulled away from Draco so we could leave the room after our show. I look over and see Lorenzo clenching his jaw.

I take Draco and pull him out of the room but stopping to peck his lips before we leave the room. When we make it into the hallway Draco and I start laughing and running down the halls as far away from he room as we can go.

We ran up towards the Astronomy Tower and decided to go in so that we wouldn't be caught out of bed by Filtch or Peeves.

"That was- wow." Draco said panting for breath.

"Yeah, I forgot how much of a good kisser you were." I said as I started to laugh.

Draco and I started laughing as we sat on the ledge of the tower. After a minute we stopped laughing and just sat there, looking at the view.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask Draco not breaking eye contact with the stars.

"No." Draco replies. "Do you?"

"No." I respond. "So how is this going to work?"

"I guess we act like a couple in public and then in private we're just normal." Draco says. "Tomorrow at breakfast, Enzo will probably make it known towards your blood traitor friends and they're going to cause commotion."

"I won't tell them it's fake but I don't want to kiss you in front of them. Oliver would probably kill both of us." I reply.

"I agree." Draco says.

"I'm gonna head to my room, it's been a long night." I say as I stand up to go to the rooms exit.

"Wait let me walk you, just incase Lorenzo is by you door." Draco says as he walks over and takes my hand.

Draco and I walk hand and hand towards the Gryffindor common room. When we reach the entrance, just as Draco suspected, Lorenzo was standing at the door waiting.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lorenzo yelled at Draco and I.

"We're dating." Draco says as I squeeze his hand tighter so he knows I'm nervous.

"That's bull shit, earlier you were all over Astoria." Lorenzo says as he walks up to Draco.

"Things change Lorenzo. Why don't you go run along and find Granger?" Draco said sarcastically shoving Lorenzo aside.

Enzo grabs my wrist and pulls me out of Draco's grasp.

"I'm sorry." He says as he holds my wrist so I face him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm with Draco, Lorenzo. Goodnight." I say as I turn to the Fat Lady and whisper the password and leave both Draco and Lorenzo there to fight on there own.

I walk inside the common room and head straight for the boys dormitories, as I don't want to be alone tonight. I walk up the stairs and I get to the boys room and knock on the door, there is no answer. I walk in and pull my mattress out from under Fred's bed and quickly get under the covers to go to sleep. Before I fall asleep the bathroom door opens and George walks out. I didn't expect him to say anything because he never speaks to me but this time he actually did.

"I saw you and Draco." George says as he sits on his bed to face me.

"Oh." I say as I sit up and look at him.

"Are you guys together now?" He asks.

"Something like that." I reply as I look for any signs in his eyes of why he's talking to me.

"Shame, I think Freddie has a little crush on you." He says as he looks up at Fred's bed and back down at me.

"Why do you think that?" I ask as I look at my hands.

"Just the way he acts around you, he's very possessive of you. Haven't you noticed that it's only ever you two when you pull pranks? Lee and I are never there." He replies.

"I thought it was cause you never wanted to come." I say in a confused tone.

"Or I'm never invited." George says as he stands up and walks out of the room leaving me to ponder in my thoughts.

I didn't fall asleep until after everyone came back that night. I slept a dreamless sleep.

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

The next morning I woke up and quickly walked back to my dorm to get ready for classes.

I took a long shower and sung my favourite muggle music while I was in there.

"Once I had a love and it was a gas

Soon turned out had a heart of glass

Seemed like the real thing, only to find

Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Once I had a love and it was divine

Soon found out I was losing my mind

It seemed like the real thing but I was so blind

Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind

In between

What I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine

Love is so confusing, there's no peace of mind

If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good

You teasing like you do" I continued singing until there was a loud knock on the door.

"Not to interrupt this lovely concert you have going on Nott, but you're going to be late. Classes start in 20 minutes." Angelina said from outside of the bathroom door.

"Thanks Angie, I'll be out in a minute." I said as I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried my hair with a spell as I started brushing my teeth.

I decided like yesterday I was going to wear a different skirt, but today I decided on a emerald green one since I was supposedly dating the Slytherin prince.

I quickly put on the rest of my uniform and made my way towards my mirror and did a quick and easy makeup look and used a charm to curl my hair.

I quickly made my way to the Great Hall to grab some toast before heading to Advanced Potions. I walked into the Great Hall and quickly scanned the room and I notice Draco sitting at his table so I walk up and take the seat next to him.

"Good morning Draco" I said as I grabbed the piece of toast off his plate and took a bite.

"I was gonna eat that." Draco says as he grabbed another piece of toast from the plate in front of him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning I see." I say as I grab another piece of toast from his plate.

"Whatever you say Nott. We have to get to Potions so hurry up." Draco says as he stands up and offers me his arm.

We walk in and go to our assigned seats that we chose yesterday. My seat was next to Enzo while Draco's was on the other side of the room with the rest of the students from his year.

Draco had always been very talented when it came to Potions so they placed him in the advanced class when it was meant to only be for 5th years and up.

I walk over to my seat with Enzo as I sit down, I notice that Enzo isn't here. I figured he was just going to be late so I brushed it off and decided not to worry.

Enzo didn't show up for any of his classes that day.

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

After classes I decided to go to the Quidditch field to look for Oliver and Fred.

"Oi Lydia! Why didn't you tell us?" Oliver asked when I walked into the field.

"I don't know what you're talking about Olly." I say fully knowing what he was talking about.

"You and Malfoy, I thought you could do better than that." Oliver says as Fred walks over to us.

"Georgie told me the bad news. You and that pathetic little ferret." Fred says as he swings his beaters bat over his shoulder.

"Draco isn't that bad, if you got to know him you would understand." I say as I have to look up at them seeming as they are much taller than me.

"Are you under the imperious curse? Or is that little peanut brain of yours malfunctioning. It's Malfoy we're talking about. The one who hexed you countless amounts of times in these past years. The ferret that has made you punch many holes in the walls from him bullying you." Fred started to yell as I cut him off.

"That's all in the past Fred, people change. What if I got mad at you all those times you and George had pranked me? Would it be different then?" I asked.

"No because it's me, I'm not Malfoy. I'm not the son of a death eater." Fred says as he throws his bat to the ground and clenches his jaw.

"And I'm the daughter of one." I say as I clench my fists trying not to lash out at one of my closest friends. I don't know why I'm defending Draco, everything Fred is saying is true. "Fred you act like Draco and I are so different. Slytherins deserve a shot too. Not everyone is their parents. Draco is a good person and if you can't see that then oh well. Leave your red hair where it belongs!" I storm away from the boys after saying this.

"She's gone mad hasn't she." Fred says to Oliver as they begin to walk back towards the pitch.

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

I walk back to the school not knowing what to do with my spare time seeming as Fred had just ruined my mood. I decided I was going to go hangout with Peeves since I had nothing better to do for the next hour.

I found Peeves floating around Mr. Filtch's office.

"Hey Peeves what are you up to?" I ask the poltergeist.

"Ah isn't it the third half of the Weasley boy." Peeves says as he flys down in front of me. "I was waiting for Filtchykins to come out of his office so I could drop a bunch of water balloons on his head."

"Mind if I join?" I ask.

"I most certainly do mind, you might mess it up and get distracted. Shoo go away." Peeves said as he started throwing water balloons at me.

"Peeves what the bloody hell are you doing." Professor Filtch said as he had walked out of his office to see what the commotion was about.

I took this as an opportunity to run so I did. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I suddenly ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so sor-" I said as I looked up to see who I ran into. "Theo, what are you doing down here?"

"I was looking for you. I just got an owl from dad. He wants you to come home this instant." Theo says as he pulls me towards his common room.

"What- why?" I ask as Theo says the password and we enter the portrait. I scan the room and see Odeya, Blaise, Lorenzo, and Draco sitting on the couches in a lite conversation.

My brother pulls me past the group and pulls me up the stairs into the boys dormitories.

"This is the portkey for the manor, don't lose it." Theo says as he hands me a family photo from when him and I were younger.

"Are you not coming with?" I ask Theo nervously.

"He asked for you to come alone." Theo says as he taps his wand on the portkey and the room starts to spin.

I felt my feet hit the ground and I look up to see my family's manor in all of its gloomy glory. I walk up the path and up the stairs to the front door. As I go to reach for the handle, the door opens.

"I've been expecting you."


	6. Chapter 6

T/W- Abuse and Alcohol usage. I will put a * before the scene but it is a lot of the chapter.

"I've been expecting you." My father said as the door swung open.

I wasn't going to let it show but I was absolutely terrified. Why would my father want me? 

I walked into the house and set the portkey down on the hutch next to the front door.

"What do you need father? I have classes tomorrow." I say as I avoid eye contact with him.

"That is no way to talk to me you pathetic girl. Do I need to teach you how to respect your superiors?" My father asked as he grabbed my face so I was making eye contact with him.

"No sir I'm sorry." I say.

He lets go of my face and starts walking towards the dining room.

"Sit." He says as he takes the seat at the head of the table. "We have something we must discuss."

I sit down at the opposite side of the table and stare at my hands.

"I heard you are in acquaintance with Draco Malfoy, is that true?" My father asks me.

"Yes sir." I say.

"You may be a disappointment to the family name but this is the smartest decision you have made." He says. "Do not mess this up for our family Lydiana. His father is one of the biggest allies to the dark lord and I do not need them thinking I am pathetic for having a pathetic Gryffindor daughter. You are to continue dating this boy understood?"

"Yes father." I say quietly.

"Good." He says as he continues to stare at me.

"Where's mum?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"Busy." He says as or house elf called Klaus comes up and whispers doming in his ear.

"Your mother is in the library. You may go see her now." He says as he stands to leave the room, "Your mother, Theo, and I are going to France for break this year, you are to stay at school."

I nod and silently leave the room and head to the library.

"France huh?" I say as I find my mum putting some books back on a shelf.

She is taken back at my voice and is startled. She jumps around and places her hand on her heart as she faces me."

"Merlin Lydiana what are you doing here?" She asks as she walks up to me and pulls me into a hug. "You frightened me."

"Father called me in to discuss my acquaintance with Draco Malfoy." I say as I start helping her out the books on the shelf.

"Theo told me he heard about you and Draco." She said.

"I can't say I saw that coming, I always thought you fancied the Pucey boy." She said.

"Adrian? He's ghastly." I say as I let out a slight laugh.

My mum lets out a laugh as well as she says, "Don't think Theo didn't tell me about your little relationship with him you had awhile back."

Adrian and I dated for two years in my second and third year while it was his third and fourth years. I never told my parents because I know they would assume that means I have accepted an arrangement from him. Arrangements are made in pure blood families to keep the lines pure. Most pure blood families like ours and the Malfoy's, believe in them, where as their are others like the Weasleys, who don't. I've had countless offers from many boys, older and younger but I have denied them all because I, unlike my parents, believe in love. My parents got an arrangement when they were 17 and married two years after they left Hogwarts. They had Theo soon after and then had me a year later.

"Why did you never bring it up before?" I ask.

"I assumed you would tell your father and I when you find it fit. But assuming your relationship with the Malfoy boy, I can only presume you and Adrian are no longer together." She said in response.

"Adrian and I ended things before our fourth year, he offered me an arrangement and I wasn't ready to accept. He didn't want to wait any longer so he ended things and offered someone else who accepted." I said as I stacked the last book.

"Very well. Does that mean that you accepted the Malfoy's initials?" She asks as she takes my wrists in search of a bracelet with his initials.

When you are offered an arrangement, you are given each other's initials to wear on a piece of jewelry or a pin to wear to show you were to be betrothed.

"No, and I don't fancy him like that, and I don't believe he does either." I say.

I can tell she didn't like my answer, she has been trying to get me to accept an offer since fourth year but I turn her down every time.

"Very well. You should get back to school. You have classes in the morning." She says. "I'll see you after term."

I understood why I wasn't invited to France with my parents and my brother. I was a disgrace to my father. He didn't want his friends to see that I was different than them.

I walked to the front door and grabbed the portkey and tapped it with my wand. I felt everything start spinning and before I knew it, I was back in Theo's dorm that just so happens to also be Adrians dorm.

"Merlin Lydia what the fuck?" Adrian asked as I landed in the middle of the room and fell to the floor.

"Sorry, my father called me to the manor and this is where the portkey is." I say as I put the picture frame back on Theo's bedside table.

*

I walked to the door getting ready to leave when I felt a strong hand grab my waist and turn me around while shoving me against the wall. He moved his hands to either side of me locking me in his embrace.

"You and Malfoy huh?" He said in a dangerous tone as he got closer to me making our faces inches apart.

We were so close I could count every one of his eyelashes if i wanted to.

"Huh- oh. Yeah." I said as my breath hitched.

"Does he fuck you better?" He asked as I could feel his breath on my face.

I was terrified of what was going to happen.

"Adrian why-" I was cut off by a sharp pain on my cheek.

He had slapped me.

"I asked you a question." He growled. "Does. He. Fuck. You. Better."

"N-no" I stumbled on my words scared of what was going to happen.

He stared into my eyes and then all of a sudden he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back, I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Adrian what the fuck, you have an arrangement, and not to mention I have a boyfriend." I say as my eyes begin to water.

He slapped me again but with a lot more force this time.

"Did I say you can speak." He said not asking but telling.

I opened my mouth to defend myself but nothing came out.

All of a sudden there was a loud noise coming from the hallway and Adrian backed up.

Sutton Hangston walked in, Sutton was Adrian's best mate. He also shared a dorm with Adrian and Theo.

"Adriannn" Sutton slurred, "why did you leave the party? You missed the shots-" He stopped speaking when we saw me besides the door. "Why hello pretty lady, I haven't seen you in awhile. Now if you don't mind leaving, I need my pal Adrian here to accompany me to a party. You're welcome to come if you like but by the look you're giving me I'm assuming you will not come."

I took Sutton's drunk words as a good opportunity to leave, I quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the common room so I could go back to my room. While I was walking tears started streaming down my face. I tried to wipe the tears before I got to the common room to put up a strong face. My father taught me that crying was always a sign of weakness. Ever since then I have cried 6 times.

I made it to the common room and I see everyone sitting in the couches as they were two hours ago when I quickly came through here with Theo. While I was passing the couch in a hurry, I made eye contact with someone. It just so happened that, that someone was the one person I didn't want to see. Lorenzo. Our eyes stayed connected for what seemed like an eternity, I looked away and my eyes connected with a familiar blonde boy, I quickly walked away. I passed the couches they had been sitting on and walked up the stairs to the exit of the common room. I turned back before i opened the door to see Draco and Enzo exchanging a look. It's like they could sense something was off. I left the common room and started to walk to the lake.

I got about half way to the doors to exit the castle when I heard voices behind me. I quickly hid behind a statue while Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout passed by me. I was getting ready to step out from behind the statue when i felt an arm grab me and pull me into the supply closet beside me.

"What are you-" I was interrupted by a finger being pressed to my mouth.

"Shhh." The voice said.

I nodded in agreement while they removed their finger and I turned around to peek out the door. I saw Professor Snape lurking around the corner.

Once he was gone I reached for my want and muttered "Lumos." As the face in front of me lit up and revealed the Draco Malfoy.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" I ask quietly forgetting the now dried tear stains on my face.

"I saw you leaving the common room and you seemed upset." He said as he looked out the door to see if Professor Snape was gone, he was.

"I'm okay." I mutter as I walk out of the cramped closet.

"Hey," he said as he grabbed my hands to stop me in my tracks. "Lydia what's wrong?"

I didn't want to tell Draco, I didn't want to tell anyone. I didn't want to seem weak as my father would say. But in that moment, while he was looking into my hazel eyes with his piercing grey eyes, I felt something snap and everything started coming out. I fell into his arms and all my emotions started flooding out.

"Shhh, shhh it's okay." He said as he held me up. "Let's go somewhere."

I nodded my head as he helped me up and started leading me somewhere. He started leading me up some stairs and when we reached the top he opened a door revealing the astronomy tower. He lead me to the edge of the tower and he took a seat on the ledge and patted the spot next to him, motioning for me to sit.

I sat down next to Draco as he pulled me into his embrace. "What's going on Nott?" He asked as he stroked my hair as I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I said as I sat up.

"Y/n don't be sorry. You can talk to me." He said as he turned to look at me.

I didn't want to tell Draco, I didn't want to tell anyone. I didn't want to be weak. But I knew I had to, I couldn't keep holding it in.

"My father called me to the manor tonigh to discuss some things." I said. "The portkey was in his room and when I came back, Adrian was in there."

"Wait Pucey? Didn't you date that bloke?" He asked.

"Yeah, for two years." I said as I shook my head. "When I came back he was in there, and I guess he heard about us.. and he hit me."

I looked down embarrassed at what I had just said. I could feel Draco tense up at my words.

"How long has he been hitting you Lydia?" He asked as he lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes.

"It started a month after we started dating. He was upset at me for sleeping in Oliver's dorm. He told me I was a whore and I deserved to be hit." I said as my eyes filled to the brim with tears again. "After that it only got worse."

"I remember one time, we were at the manor for the weekend. Lorenzo and I were in the kitchen making cookies with my mum while you, Theo, Sutton, Adrian, and Blaise were in the basement. Mum had to leave for so she told us to wait for the cookies to get out of the oven." I said

"I remember that." Draco said.

"Adrian came upstairs and saw Enzo and I dancing to some muggle music and he sent Enzo down with drinks to get me alone. Once Enzo had left the timer for the cookies went off and Adrian grabbed the mitten and took them out but while he was taking out the pan he dropped it on my leg and said it was punishment for cheating." I said as tears fell from my eyes at the wretched memory. "When I went to grab my wand to heal the burn mark, he grabbed it and shoved it in his pants. He grabbed my wrists and told me I deserved the pain. I asked him for my wand and he slapped me and told me to speak when spoken to. When I tried to get up he punched me in my face and pinned me to the wall and told me I was his and if I tried to leave again I would end up a lot worse. He took my wand out of his pants and threw it on the floor and he left the room."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked as tears began to form in his eyes. "Lorenzo and I could have helped you. We could have got you out."

"It was no use, if I told you it would have just gotten worse." I cry. "I covered everything up with spells. Anytime he broke anything I would visit Madam Pomfrey and she wouldn't ask questions but she knew what was going on. I didn't tell anyone what was happening because I didn't want to seem weak. No one knew, not even Cedric or Oliver. After that, I started using alcohol to cope with the pain. I would get drunk almost every day and I distanced myself from everyone."

"You need to tell someone about this Lydia." He said as he sniffles.

"N-no Draco you can't tell anyone. Please don't tell anyone." I say as I hug him close.

"You know I have to." He said as he held me back.

"Please." I say barley above a whisper.

"Lydia" He said as he let out a huff. "Fine, but you need to stay away from him. If I see him near you at all, I won't hesitate to hex him."

I let out a laugh as I calm down while he's holding me.

We sit there for what seems to be hours but in reality is around 30 minutes. I felt myself start to doze off onto his shoulders as I felt him pick me up bridal style and carry me somewhere.

Before I could ask him where we were going, I drifted off onto a deep dreamless sleep.

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

I woke up rapped in Draco's arms. All the memories of last night flooded me. I wanted to leave his dorm but I didn't want to wake him or Blaise. I know Draco has problems sleeping and I sought it better to just let him rest. I ended up falling back asleep in his arms.

I woke up around an hour later to see Draco and Blaise gone. I sat up in the bed as the door to the room opened. Draco walked in carrying two trays of food.

"Good morning." I said as I rubbed my eyes and Draco sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning Nott, pancakes or cinnamon buns?" He asks looking at the food on the trays in front of him.

"Cinnamon buns." I sad making grabby hands at him.

"Damn it. We're sharing." He said as he put the pancakes on the floor and moved so he was sitting next to me.

"I never see you eat cinnamon buns." He said as I took a bite out of the bun.

"They don't have them at my table. If they do, Ron usually eats all of them before I get there." I say nonchalantly.

"Does that boy ever stop eating?" Draco laughs as he takes a bite out of the bun.

I start laughing as well, "honestly I don't think so."

The rest of our breakfast we spent talking and getting to know each other. Draco told me about his family and how his father treats him, and he told me about his mother and how amazing she is. I told him about my family going to France for winter break and he invited me to come to the manor with him and Lorenzo. I told him I would think about it seeming as we still had a few months before then. By the end of our conversation, I felt like I knew more about Draco than I ever had and I felt closer to him than anyone else. He was easy to talk to and I liked that about him.

After we ate it was time to start getting ready for class and Draco decided to walk me to my dorm since that was the "gentleman" thing to do.

"You know, I can walk by myself." I said as Draco and I walked arm in arm to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah." He said. "But I promised you I wouldn't let Pucey near you again or I will hex him so I need to stick to my promise."

"I feel like you want him to come near me so you can hex him." I laughed.

"Mayyybe." He said also letting out a laugh.

We reached the Gryffindor common room and Draco turned and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hurry up and get ready, we have potions in 10 minutes." He said as he turned to walk away.

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

I walked into potions a minute early, being the last one there. Lorenzo was sitting at our table with his face down into his potions book.

When I walked in his face shot up and he quickly stood up and walked over towards me. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the closet next to the potions room.

"Lorenzo what the fuck." I said once the door shut.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm fine Enzo." I say as I push him off of me.

"What happened last night?" He asks as he sits down on a bucket and pulls one out for me to sit on.

"Nothing Enzo. We have class." I say as I reach for the door handle.

He grabs my arm and turns me to face him.

"What the fuck is going on with you Nott. Ever since that party it's like I don't know you." He says stuttering.

"You sat you don't know me? You were the one snogging Hermione bloody Granger." I yell at him.

He stands up from where he was sitting and he looks down at me.

"Is that what this is about?" He asks while yelling. "I'm sorry but didn't you leave they party with my best mate?"

"Yeah, I did. Didn't you leave the party with Hermione?" I tell back.

"No I didn't. I went looking for you. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. But when I saw you with Draco.. I felt like my heart was breaking." His eyes started tearing up as he yelled. "I was drunk and I didn't realize what I was doing. I know it's not an excuse Lydia, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Just please Lydia let me explain."

"Lorenzo, I'm with Draco." I said as I held up a strong face.

"That's bullshit. He doesn't love you. He's using you to get back at Astoria." He said now crying.

"You don't know that." I said as I backed up into the shelf behind me.

"Last night when he brought you to his room Astoria saw and she followed him. They came back down together an hour later looking like they had just shagged. When they both came back downstairs she sat on his lap." He said as he stepped closer to me and put his hand on my cheek.

"I-I have to go." I stuttered as I opened the door and walked out.

"Where are you going?" He asked crying.

I didn't bother answering. I just kept walking away. I felt myself crumbling. Everything started spinning so I sat down against a wall and I let everything out. I didn't think anyone was going to be out here.

I heard footsteps next to me and then I felt someone slide down next to me and rap their arms around me. They pulled me into their chest as I continued crying. They smelled so familiar. I knew that scent anywhere.

"Freddie?"


	7. Chapter 7

T/W-Alcohol Usage

"Freddie?" I asked while crying into his chest.

"What's wrong love?" He asked while rubbing my hair trying to comfort me.

I look up sniffling only to see the least expected.

"George?" I as backing away slightly.

"Yes love." He said as he reached out his arms for me to come back into his embrace.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked as I scooted back towards him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he rested his hands in his lap seeming as I didn't get back in his arms.

"Draco and Astoria are back together." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I thought you and Malfoy were together?" He asked in a curiously confused manor.

"Is complicated." I responded.

"You were only together to make her jealous?" He asked finally understanding the pieces he was putting together in his head.

"And to make Lorenzo jealous." I whispered.

"Berkshire?" He asked, "why would you need to make Berkshire jealous?"

"I caught him snogging Granger at the Hufflepuff party." I said.

"Okay so let me get this straight. You fancy Berkshire and Malfoy fancies Greengrass. You and Malfoy got together to make Berkshire and Greengrass jealous." He said then paused for a moment. "So why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know. It's just all to much" I said as I leaned into his chest.

He rapped his arms around me and said, "It's gonna be okay. Just give it time."

"Thanks George." I say sniffling.

"Do you wanna go on a walk? I know Freddie has told me that helps you get your mind off things." He asked.

"I don't want to be alone right now.." I said as I sat back up and leaned my head against the wall and looked at the ceiling.

It was quite for a minute until George spoke up, "I can go with you."

"But I thought you hated me?" I asked as i turned my head towards him slowly to see him already looking at me.

"I've told you before Nott, I don't hate you. I just don't particularly like you. Plus Fred would have my head if he knew I left you crying alone in the hallway." He said slightly chuckling at the end.

"Yeah he would, wouldn't he." I said in a slightly amused tone.

George stood up and offered me his hand to help him stand.

"Can we go to Hogsmead? I could really use some butterbeer." I asked as we walked around the castle.

"Sure, but you're paying." He says as he pulls me towards the one eyed witch.

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

Once we reached the one eyed witch, George opened the passage seeming as I didn't have my wand with me.

"Hey George?" I asked while we were walking through the passage.

"Yeah love?" He asked while we kept walking.

"Why weren't you in class anyway?" I asked curiously.

"That is confident information." He says smirking.

"You were planning a prank weren't you?" I asked smiling.

"Mayyyybeee." He says as he starts running down the passage."

"George!" I say as I start running after him.

"Hurry up Nott." He says as he reaches the end of the passage.

I assume he doesn't remember that I am much shorter than him and that makes me much slower.

"Took you long enough." He said one I reached him.

"It's not my fault you're taller than I am." I say.

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

We walk through Hogsmead towards the Three Broomsticks. George is being surprisingly nice to me for the first time since I met him. I don't understand why he's being so nice to me but I don't want to question it. We are almost at the Three Broomsticks when George grabs my hand and pulls me into a different store.

"George what are we doing?" I ask as I look around and realize we're in Zoinko's.

"Well I figured before you drink your sorrows away, you may consider looking for some pranks to pull on those wankers that made you cry. And also I need the supplies for the prank I was planning when I stumbled across little Ms. Perfect crying in the hallway." He says smiling.

"That's a good idea but there is one problem, Fred is the mastermind behind the madness. I just help him set up. I don't have good ideas like he does." I say as I look at the shelves next to me and see bars of soap that turn into frogs when you try and use them.

"Well good thing his more handsome twin brother is here to help you." He says as he drags me around the store.

We ended up buying green hair dye, shoelaces that scream when they come untied, and 3 bars of the frog soap i saw earlier. George also gets some stuff for his prank but i pay no mind to it. He decides to pay for it all since he dragged me in here as long as I pay for the drinks at the Three Broomsticks.

We walk across the street to the pub which is almost completely empty beside a man sitting at the bar and then the man who is serving the drinks. When we walk in, George and I walk a table in the back of the pub and set the bags down. George takes a seat while I walk up to the bar and order.

"What can I get for you little lady?" The man asks politely.

"Can I get two butterbeers and a bottle of firewhiskey please?" I ask as he nods and goes to get the drinks.

I look over to my right at the man who is drinking what looks like bourbon. The man pays no mind to me and keeps on drinking. There is something so familiar about him but I can't place him at the moment.

The man walks back with the butterbeers and pulls down a bottle of fire whisky. "That'll be one galleon and 2 sickles." He says.

I hand him the money and thank him. I put the bottle of firewhiskey in my robe pocket so i can grab the two glasses of butterbeer with my hands.

I walk back over to where George is sitting and I place his glass in front of him. I take a seat in the chair across from him and pull out the bottle of firewhiskey. I immediately take the bottle and start drinking. Once the back of my throat burns I set down the bottle and drink some of the butterbeer. I immediately reach for the firewhiskey again but George puts his hand on mine.

"I'm not carrying you back." He says as I push his hand off me and down the rest of the bottle.

"I wasn't gonna ask you to." I say sourly as I drink some of the butterbeer. "So George, why are you single? "

He looks at me surprised probably for asking such a bold question but then his face turns into a smug look; "You can have as many lady's as you want while you're single, so why should I just limit myself to one." He says.

"Fair point." I say taking a sip of my butterbeer.

"Why are you single?" He asks back.

"Because nobody sees me that way." I say as I wish I hadn't drank my firewhisky that fast.

"Now Nott, we both know that is not true. I can name at least 3 guys that I know fancy you." He says as he takes a sip of his butterbeer.

"Okay Weasley if you say so, do continue." I say curiously as I read my head in the palms of my my hands.

"Okay well first my brother." He says.

"Bill?" I ask confused.

"No you bloody idiot, Fred. Why would Bill like you? Fucking idiot." He says as he looks at me like i'm stupid.

"One, ouch, two, well why do you think that?" I ask.

"He's my bloody brother, I have to live with the git and all summer all he did was talk about you." He says.

I feel weird knowing that about Fred, yeah I love him but he's my best friend.

"Okay who are the other two?" I ask.

"The second one is Diggory. He's always watching you in a protective way and he's always smiling after you talk" He says with a smile on his face thinking he's proved something.

"He's my cousin you idiot." I say with a disgusted look on my face. His smile instant drops.

"Well how come no one told me that?" He asks in an annoyed voice.

"You've been in the same room while i've talked about it." I say defensively.

"If i'm gonna be honest, I don't really listen when you talk." He says chucking. "But anyways, third is Berkshire."

My smile drops and I feel sick to my stomach.

"I know you don't want to hear it Nott, but a few days ago I heard him talking to the other Slytherin girl you talk,"

"Odeya." I interrupt.

"Yes her, but he sounded concerned how you had ran out of class and he was scared he did something. I walked away before the conversation was finished because I didn't care, but it sounded like he really did."

I feel so stupid for walking out on Enzo, I don't even know why I did it. Just knowing that I had told Draco all of that stuff then slept in his bed while he and Astoria snagged made me feel sick. Why hadn't he told me him and Astoria were back together? Did she know the relationship was fake?

"Helloooo, earth to Nott." George says waving his hands in my face.

"Sorry, wh-what's up?" I say stuttering my words as the alcohol starts making effects.

"I said, we should probably head back to the castle before the firewhisky you drank kicks in." He says as he stands up and starts grabbing our bags.

"Can I go to your dorm and wait for Olly and Freddie? I wanna apologize to them" I ask.

"Why are you asking me? My opinion has never mattered before." He says as we walk towards the door.

Before we walk out I take another look at the man sitting at the bar, I still cannot place where I know him.

"Nott?" George asks while holding the door opened.

"Yeah sorry." I say as we walk out.

"But like I said, my opinion has never mattered before, so why as know?" He asks again.

"Because I assumed you were going there too and I didn't know if you wanted to be seen walking around the castle with me. I'm assuming it'll be lunch break by the time we get back."I say.

"Good point. I think we'll be fine though because you're already stumbling around and I can just say I was walking you back to the room." He says as he shrugs his shoulder and we make our way into Honeydukes.

I don't know why, it could be just the alcohol speaking, but it kind of hurts know nothing will have changed between George and I when we go back.

ϟ ϟ ϟ ϟ

George and I make it back to the castle just before lunch break starts so that gives us time to run to the dorms before multiple people are around.

By the time we're in the common rooms I'm completely drunk.

"Hey Georgie, i'm gonna go find Olly i'll be back." I say as I walk out of the common room.

What George doesn't know though is I have no intention of going to find Oliver, i'm going to look for Draco or Lorenzo, whoever I find first.

I walk towards the stairs I have to climb down. Once I get to the first step I decide to sit down and butt scoot down the stairs as fast as I can go.

"Wahoooo!" I screamed sliding down the first three flights of stairs.

Once I got to the fourth set of stairs students began walking across the hall to the great hall for lunch. I decided to stand up and run down the stairs to catch Draco or Lorenzo before they went in.

I made it to the last flight of stairs before i tripped over my robe and landed on my arm at the bottom of the stairs.

"Holy fuck that hurt." I say to myself as I look at my arm to realize it's probably broken. I can't feel it that much probably because the bottle of alcohol I drank but so Promised myself I would go to Madam Pomfrey after i confronted Draco or Lorenzo.

"Lydia?" I hear someone ask.

I look up to see Theo hovering over me. He reaches for my arm to help me up but I don't take it.

"I-I'm fine Theo i'm okay, go to lunch." I say.

"I didn't ask if you were- Are you drunk?" He asks as I struggle to keep my balance when I stand up.

"Nooo" I say looking at him smiling when so get a brilliant idea in my head, "I gotta gooo." I start booking it down the hallway until I see a statue to hide behind and he just stands there dumbfounded.

"My sister's an idiot." I hear him mutter as I watch him turn and walk into the Great Hall.

I leave my hiding spot and start walking towards the Great Hall and I peek my head in to see if I see Lorenzo or Draco anywhere. I don't see Draco anywhere but I do see the back of Lorenzo's head as he's sitting across from Odeya and Blaise. Blaise and I make eye contact and he whispers in Odeya's ear and she looks as me so I hide behind the door. After a few seconds I look back in to see all three of them looking at me. When Lorenzo sees me he stands up and starts walking to the door. I panic and start to walk down the hallway. I know I came here to confront him but I didn't realize how scary it would be.

"Lydia." He says as he puts his hand on my shoulder when he catches up with me.

"Oh hey Enzie I didn't see you there, I was just going to.." I start to say as I look around for an excuse then I remember my arm, "I was just going to Madam Pomfry." I hold up my arm and wince at the pain. Maybe I really did break it.

"Oh my god Lydia are you okay?" He asks as he steps in front of me so we're facing each other.

"Hm? Oh yeah, yeah i'm fine. One hundred percent okay, yep i'm going to be on my way then nice talking to you Enz." I say as I stumble around him to get away.

"You're drunk aren't you?" He asks as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"No i'm not what makes you think that?" I ask as I keep walking.

"Because you're stumbling the wrong way." He says smugly.

"Oh." I say and I turn around but I end up falling. "Fuck!" I scream as my arm has really started hurting.

Enzo rushed over and helps me up. "I know you're mad at me love. I'm so sorry for everything Lydia but let me at least walk you to the hospital wing and then I'll leave you alone if that's what you want but I just wanna make sure you're okay." He says as he hooks his arm under mine so he can keep me up and not fall on my arm again.

I didn't say anything but I didn't let go of him until we got to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfry wasn't there when we got there so Enzo walked me to one of the beds and I sat down on the edge. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked our the window at the Quidditch field.

"Enzo?" I asked after minutes of silence.

"Yeah Nott?" He asks as he looks over at me.

"I could never hate you." I say as I look around the room at everything but him.

"Where did you go today? You know, after you left me in the closet?" He asks still looking at ms.

I look down at my hands while I say "I went to Hogsmead, I needed some space from everyone."

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He says as he puts his hand on my thigh.

I look at his hand then I look up at him and I realize that he's being serious.

"Why'd you do it?" I ask him scared of what his answer is going to be.

"I was drinking and so I went to go dance because I wanted to and she started dancing on me and I thought she was you so I kept going, then she pulled me over to the couch and pushed me down and started kissing me. When she pulled back for air I looked at her face and I realized it wasn't you. And then it was to late, you were kissing Draco right in front of me then you guys left and I went to go after you but I couldn't find you so I went to your common room and waited for you to tell you what had happened but you didn't want to talk so you went in the common room. Draco and I just walked away from each other and he went back to the party and I went to the common rooms and waited for him but then he showed up with Astoria and I was so confused." He paused for a moment to read my facial expression, "And yesterday I spent the day trying to figure out when to talk to you and then to find Granger to explain the situation. And she told me that she was sorry and that she was trying to make Weasley jealous and she didn't realize what she was doing either."

"Lorenzo i'm so sorry." I say as I put my hand over his and squeeze it.

"Don't call me that, you only call me that when you're mad or you're about to break my heart." He says half heartedly joking.

"The relationship with Draco was fake." I say looking down again.

"I figured that much love, it's okay. I understand why you did it." He says as he squeezes my thigh.

"Enzo you don't understand, someone told my father ." I say quietly.

His face drops.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorenzo's Point Of View:

Lydiana Grayson Nott is the smartest, bravest, most beautiful girl I know. She is my deepest desire. Everything about her is intoxicating, her smile, her laugh, the beautiful sparkle in her hazel eyes. The girl I have known all my life, the girl I was forbidden to fall for, I slowly find myself falling deeper and deeper with every breath she takes. My whole life I have felt different around her, i've always felt jealous and overprotective. I've always loved her but her and I both have been so naïve. Lydia knows me better than anyone, she knows all of my flaws, all of my insecurities, and all of my deepest fears. I don't know how I managed to fall for her. But I know that no matter what the consequences are, I don't want to get up.

"Enzo you don't understand, someone told my father." She said and I felt my face drop.

"He told me not to mess this up for him, he doesn't want to be on bad terms with the Malfoy's or the Dark Lord." She said to me not looking in my eyes.

All I could think about was how this was my fault, I've caused her so much pain in the last week. Before this week I had only see her cry once. I have taken the best thing in my life and broken it.

"Lydia I-" I pause not even knowing what to say to her.

"Enzo I'm scared." She says as she looks into my eyes.

I take her hand in mine "Lydia, I promise you it's going to be okay, I will go owl your mother and make something up while you wait for Madam Pomfry to return." I say.

"What are you going to say?" She asks still trying to keep a brave face.

"I don't know you princess." I say as I let go of her hand and stand up. I put my hands on the sides of her face and brink my lips to her forehead and plays a small kiss. "I'll be back in an hour, don't leave."

She nods her head as I walk out to go look for Draco.

I walk down to the common room and mutter the password "heir" and the doors open. To my luck, Draco is sitting in the couch by the fire.

"Malfoy." I say as I walk up to him.

"What's up Lorenzo?" He says calmly.

"Your 'girlfriend' is in the hospital wing." I say bitterly.

"I just saw Astoria 5 minutes ago how could she- oh." He says once he realizes. "Look Lorenzo about that, the relationship wasn't real, I wanted Astoria back and she wanted you to be jealous we fake dated. I'm sorry mate. If you're going to see her can you tell her that I'm back with Astoria and that it's over."

I scoff at his words and say, "you're such a git Malfoy, I bet you're the one who told her father."

"Wait her father knows?" He asks in a panicked tone.

"Yes you idiot. You know what he's going to do when he finds out you broke up." I say. Draco and I both know how the Nott's parent their kids. I have only been around Lydia's father a few times but even I can say, he scares the shit out of me. Lucius Malfoy has nothing on Cantankerous Nott.

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?" He asks as he stands up from the couch.

"I have an idea but you're gonna have to take a hit for this one." I say hoping he agrees.

"Fine." He says after thinking for a moment.

Draco Malfoy is my best friend, I have lived with him since birth since my mother and his mother were sisters. Only few people know that he and I are cousins, Lydia and Theodore being two of them. I would never intentionally cause harm to my best friend especially from his father, but if it's her or him, I would never hesitate on who to chose.

Draco and I walk together silently to the Owlry. I am going to send a letter to Mrs. Nott while he sends one to his mother.

—

Dear Mrs. Nott,

I hope you and Mr. Nott are doing well. Theodore told Draco and I about France and that sounds absolutely lovely, though I am going to miss Theo coming to the Manor with Draco and I. Some information has been brought to my attention about Draco and Lydia. I found out that Draco was dared to date Lydia for a week and then break up with her. I wasn't aware of the situation until last night. He has offered his initials to Astoria Greengrass and is to be wed after we leave Hogwarts. I am so sorry about what happened and I hope this does not cause a problem with my family or yours. I love Draco but sometimes he doesn't think. Lydia is aware of the situation as of this morning and she is okay, though she did break her arm. I hope to see you sometime soon.

Love and Miss you

~Lorenzo C. Berkshire

—

Dear Mother,

I'm not sure if you were aware of the relationship I had with Lydia I had for the past week or of father is aware. But there is an explanation for it. I found Astoria cheating on me with Kaden Prince, and Lydia and I found Lorenzo kissing another girl. We decided to fake date for a week to make them jealous and it worked but someone told Mr. Nott about it and we all know how he is. Lorenzo is going to Owl Mrs. Nott and say that I was dared to date her so that Mr. Nott does not get mad at her seeming as it will not be her fault because she was unaware. I am telling you this now because when Mr. Nott finds out he will Owl father and I want you to know the truth. Please do not tell father about this letter or it's contents.

Also mother, if it is okay with you, I have asked Lydia if she would like to stay with us for holiday since her parents are going to France. She usually stays at the school for holiday but I wanted to be kind and invite her.

See you at Holiday

~ D.M

—

Draco and I read over each other's letter's to make sure they're ready to send.

"Tell Mumsy I'm sorry and that I love her and can't wait to see her." I say to Draco

"No, send her your own letter if you want to do that." He says.

"Fine I will." I say as I grab another piece of parchment.

—

Dear Mumsy,

I'm sorry about what I did, I know you're going to be disappointed in me because you taught me better. I love you and I miss you Mumsy, I'll see you soon.

~Lorenzo C. Berkshire

—

Draco ties his parchment to his black owls leg and he scoffs when i do the same to his other leg, "pathetic." He says under his breath.

I walk over to my owl and I tie the parchment and then I tell her to take it to the Nott manor and she takes off into the air along with Draco's owl.

"Do you think it will work?" Draco asks as we leave the Owlry and start walking back to the castle to go see Lydia.

"Hopefully." I respond.

♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

When we got to the hospital wing Lydia was asleep with her arm in a sling.

"How did she even manage that?" Draco asked while we pulled up two chairs next to her bed.

"I forgot to ask." I say in response to his question. "She was pretty drunk though when I found her."

"I just hope it wasn't Pucey." Draco says and then slaps his hands over his mouth in horror.

"Pucey? What would Pucey have to do with this?" I ask him confused.

"I-Um I have to go." He says as he stands up and rushes out of the room.

I put my hand on top of Lydia's and I waited there until she woke up.

I couldn't help but wonder what Draco meant about Pucey. I know she dated the bloke but I must be missing something big. What if he- no he wouldn't have. If he did she would have told me.. Right?

♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

Lydia woke up about two hours later.

"You came back." She said smiling as she sat up.

"Did Adrian hit you?" I ask not being able to hold back my worry any longer.

Her face completely fell. She looked like she was in a mix between panic anger and fear. "What- No." She stumbled over her words.

Being friends with her my whole life has made me realize many things about her, one of them being that she can lie to anyone except me and her father. When she lies she doesn't look me into the eyes but when she lies to Draco or Theo she has no problem looking them into the eyes. Maybe it's because she knows I can always get the truth out of her.

"Who told you that?" She asks as she scooted away from me.

"Lydiana don't lie to me. I love you, you can tell me the truth, I promise." I tell her as I reach for her hand but she pulls it away before I can grab it.

"No he doesn't fucking hit me Lorenzo. Now can you please get out." She screams at me.

"Lydia Plea-" I start to say but she cuts me off-

"Lorenzo go!"

I sigh in defeat and stand up to leave. Before I begin walking away I lean down and kiss her cheek, before I bring my head up I whisper, "I'm sorry Lydia."

I walk towards the door and look back to see her staring at her hands. I open the door and walk out. I can't help but think how bad I messed things up with her. I just couldn't help it, it kills me thinking that he could have put his hands on her.

I'm halfway down the hallway when I hear someone call my name.

"Enzo wait!"

I turn around to see Lydia running towards me.

It doesn't take her long to catch up with me because i wasn't that far from the hospital wing.

"Yeah Lydia, What's up? Are you okay." I ask her.

"I lied." She says and I feel everything freeze. My jaw clenches and and my hands go into fists.

I don't know what to say to her. I want to go find Pucey and beat the shit out of him. I also want to know why she didn't tell me. I want to hold her and ask her if she's alright but I can't, not right now.

I turn away from her and start running as fast as I can to the Slytherin common rooms. She calls after me but I can't stop. I know she's going to be mad at me but it's worth it.

I didn't realize how early in the day it was when I got to the common rooms and saw it empty. I run up the stairs towards Pucey and Theo's dorm room and I open the door without knocking.

When I get in there the only person in there is Adrian's best friend Sutton Hangston.

"Hangston where the fuck is Pucey?" I ask from the door.

"Woahhh man don't come in here acting like a bitch." Sutton says.

I walk over to his bed and pick him up by the collar of his shirt.

"I'm not gonna ask you again. Where is Pucey?" I ask .

"Potions, he should be back any minute." He says as i let go of his collar. "You can wait here if you want."

I roll my eyes at his offer and walk out of the room and down the stairs to find Pucey walking into the common room.

"Pucey what the fuck." I say as I walk over to him and shove him against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing Berkshit." Adrian says as I start punching him.

Adrian and I are about the same size but he is stronger than me so it doesn't take him long to shove me to the floor and start punching me back.

I take over the fight and roll out from under him and straddle him and start punching him in the face.

Pansy Parkinson's walks into the room and starts screaming once she sees what's happening. The common room door flys open and Draco, Blaise, Odeya, and Theo run in. Theo try's to pull me off of Adrian but I don't budge. I keep hitting Pucey till I feel myself being pulled off my feet.

The room is spinning and everything is silent. I can see Pansy still screaming but I can't hear anything. Everything seems like it's in slow motion from Pansy and Blaise helping Adrian up to go to the hospital wing to Professor Snape coming in and taking me to the Headmasters office.

When we reach the Headmasters office I start to realize what's going on. Theo and Draco are with me as we walk up the stairs. When we get into Dumbledores office, Professor Mcgonagall is standing there with Professor Dumbledore and now joined by Snape.

Dumbledore motions for us to sit in the three chairs sitting in front of his desk while he sits in the big chair behind his whole the two Professors continue standing on both sides of his desk.

"Mr. Berkshire, would you please explain to us what you were doing fighting with Mr. Pucey." Snape says in his slow and erie voice.

"Surely you must have a good reason for beating the boy half to death." Professor Mcgonagall says in a sarcastic tone.

"Believe me Professors, I do. I honestly do, but it isn't my place to tell you why." I say as I look down from where I am sitting.

"I see." Says Professor Dumbledore. "Does this have anything to do with Miss. Nott?"

I nodded my head to his statement and looked over at Draco who had his fists clenched together in his lap.

"Professor Snape will be writing to your father and you will be having a weeks detention with him as well." Dumbledore says calmly.

"Yes sir." I say.

"You all are free to go. Professor Snape will escort you out." He says.

"Thank you sir." I say as I stand and walk to the rooms exit followed by Draco, Theo, and Snape.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and Professor Snape turns around to go back up not saying a word. Once the door closes, Theo speaks up-

"Why the fuck did you beat Pucey because of my sister?"

"I don't know why don't we ask Draco." I say coldly.

"She told you?" He asks.

"No, she didn't. Well she did, but after I asked her because after what you said I put the pieces together." I say as I step closer to Draco.

"Hey assholes, what am I missing here?" Theo asks as he throws his hands in the air.

"I feel like we should go see Lydia." Draco says. "She should be the one to tell you, not us."

As we walk towards the hospital wing I wonder how long it was going on and why she didn't tell me, or why Draco didn't tell me. Draco and I could have stopped it from happening. I wonder if he knew the whole time.

♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

We get to the hospital wing and walk in to see Lydia on the bed with her sitting up with her head tucked in between her knees and her arms rapped around her legs. I look across the room to see Pucey at the farthest bed from the entrance. Madam Pomfry is standing over him inspecting his cuts on his face it looks like.

When we get to where Lydia is she looks up and her and I make eye contact.

Without breaking eye contact she says loudly, "Madam Pomfry am I free to go? My arm is feeling better and I drank all of my potion."

"Yes dear you may go. Come back before first hour tomorrow so I can make sure you're completely healed so I can take the sling off." Madam Pomfry responds.

Lydia swings her feet over the side of the bed and walks out without saying a word to any of us. We all follow her out of the room into the hallway where she was waiting. Once Draco, being the last one out, shuts the door, she comes up to me and starts hitting me on the chest while saying-

"Why" *hit* "did" *hit* "you" *hit* "do" *hit" "that!"

"Hey hey hey" I say as I grab her arm so she stops hitting me. "That hurt."

"Good! I didn't ask you to do that Lorenzo. I can take care of myself. I wish I never told you." She said as she ripped her hand out of my grip.

"You didn't tell my anything, I put the pieces together on my own." I say.

"What pieces, where did you even-" she starts to ask but then she stops and looks at Draco. "YOU TOLD HIM?" She yells at him.

Draco goes paler than a ghost "I didn't tell him anything I swear I swear." He says as she smacks him in the chest. "Shit that really does hurt."

"What the fuck is going on here!" Theo yells.

"Lydia tell him, and tell me, I want to know what the fuck happened too." I say looking at her in the eyes.

She groans and grabs my wrist and starts dragging me somewhere while Draco and Theo follow.

She takes us to the Astronomy Tower and tells us what happened. She tells us about the cookie pan and him beating her and the other night. She told us everything and all the details.

I feel sick to my stomach. I can't believe that this sweet innocent girl had to go through all of this by herself. I don't know how she kept her composure throughout telling us this.

After sitting in silence for ten minutes she tells us she wants to go to her dorm and that she will see us during dinner.

I stand up and follow her out of the room.

"Hey Lydia." I say as I catch up to her.

"Yeah Lorenzo what's up?" She asks but her voice cracks when she says my name, she's crying.

"Princess come here." I say as I take her into my arms and hug her.

After a few seconds she pulls away from the hug and she isn't crying anymore.

"Sorry that was all just a lot." she says as she laughs a little bit to ease the tension.

"Don't apologize for crying. It's okay to cry." I say to her as I grab her hands and hold them in mine.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was scared. I thought it was my fault." She says looking into my eyes.

When I look into her eyes i notice all the sadness behind them. I have never seen her like this before and it breaks me.

"I understand, I'm just glad that I know now. And Lydia it isn't your fault. He's a horrible person." I say.

"Yeah. I hope you didn't get in to much trouble." She says as she takes her and and put it on my cheek as she rubs her thumb across a cut under my eye. "You should probably go have Madam Pomfry look at these."

"Walk me?" I ask and she smiles.

I take her good arm and I lace my fingers through hers as she walks with me to the hospital wing.

We stayed quiet while we were walking but it was a comfortable quiet not an awkward quiet.

When we get to the hospital wing she sits in the chair while i sit on the edge of a bed and wait for Madam Pomfry.

"Hey Enz, I have a question." She says.

"What's up love?" I ask as she puts her hand on my knee.

"Where's my bag?" She laughs while asking.

"I took at back to my dorm and gave it to Deya, she probably took it to your room or something." I say.

"I still don't know how she managed to hear someone say the password." She says curiously.

I laugh at this "Is that what she told you?" I say laughing. "She told Blaise and I she threatened a first year to get it."

She starts laughing and says, "of course she did."

♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙

It's been about a week since everything happened and Lydia and I have been hanging out almost everyday whether it's studying, or spending free period by the Black Lake, or just eating meals together.

Odeya keeps telling me to ask Lydia out and I want to but I keep chickening out. What if she says no?

Its around 1 am and I decided that tomorrow during free period I'm going to take her to the Lake and ask her out on a date then. I spend 20 more minutes planning every. Right before I'm about to turn the lights out and go to sleep, an owl taps on my window. Since we live in the dungeons our windows are under water but the top window is just above the surface enough for owls to get through. I climb into the seat of the bay window carefully to not wake anyone in my dorm and i slide open the window and a large Black owl swoops on with a letter in his mouth.

I take the letter from the owl and give him a treat for the jar on my desk that I have there for when my owl comes. The owl gives me a grateful peck and flys out the window. I shut the window and look at the letter.

The seal looks unfamiliar. I pull open the letter and read:

—

Dear Lorenzo,

Thank you for your letter, I miss you and the boys very much at the Manor. Part of your letter intrigued me about my Daughter and Draco. If you

could, tomorrow afternoon would you please come to the Manor to have lunch with me and discuss some things. In this letter there is a Galleon, that is the portkey to the Manor. Please do not lose it. I will see you tomorrow.

Love, E. Nott

—

"Fuck."


	9. Chapter 9

T/W- Sadness

Lydia's Point Of View:

Lorenzo is staying in the hospital wing overnight because Madam Pomfrey doesn't believe he'll rest tonight. Honestly, I don't think he would either. He begged me to stay in the hospital wing with him but I told him I needed to be alone for a little, he understood why.

I left the hospital wing around 8:30 pm. Madam Pomfry brought us some dinner from the Great Hall around 6.

I walked alone to the Gryffindor common room. When I got to the portrait of the fat lady she asked me-

"All alone tonight?"

"Yeah, today has been long." I say back with a smile. "Fortuna Major"

She opens the door and says, Have a good night dear." As I step in and then she shuts the door behind me.

When I step into the common room I see everyone on the couch. Oliver, Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alicia, Angelina, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny. They're all sitting there talking and laughing and looking like they're having fun. I quickly walk past them and head for my dorm. When I get inside I walk over to my bed and I see my bag and also the bag of stuff from Zoinko's. I put the bag into my closet and I grab Cedric's old hoodie he gave me while I was at his house a few weeks ago, and I grab a pair of shorts and underwear and I go to the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

I go into the bathroom and I notice that this year we have a huge bathtub in our bathroom so I decide to take a bath instead. I lock the door with a spell and I use Muffliato on the door so I can listen to records without Angelina complaining like she usually does.

I turn on the water and unlock the bathroom door and go to my desk and grab a few records to listen to in the bath. I go back into the bathroom and recast the spells and then I put the first record onto the player and then step into the bath. I cast a spell to make the tub fill with bubbles and then I turn the water off and I just sit there.

I lean my head back against the edge of the tub and think over everything that's happened so far this year.

I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, it's been there since I told Draco what happened with Adrian. It felt good to tell people but I just have this feeling that hangs over me. I feel like I want to stay in bed with a book and just never leave. I don't want to hangout with my Gryffindor friends because they're always so happy and I don't want to ruin their moods with my negativity. And I don't want to hangout with my Slytherin friends because they'll just try and get me to talk about my feelings.

Oh, be my once in a lifetime

Lying on your chest, in my party dress

I'm a fucking mess but I

Oh, thanks for the high life

Baby, it's the best, that's a test

And yes, now I'm here with you and I

Would like to think that you would stick around

You know that I'd just die to make you proud

The taste, the touch, the way we love

It all comes down to make the sound of our love song

I have nothing to be sad about, I don't deserve to be sad. I have amazing people in my life. I have Lorenzo, Odeya, Oliver, Fred, and so many others. It's not fair to them.

Dream a dream, here's a scene

Touch me anywhere 'cause I'm your baby

Grab my waist, don't waste any part

I believe that you see me for who I am

So spill my clothes on the floor of your new car

Is it safe, is it safe to just be who we are?

Is it safe, is it safe to just be who we are?

I scream the lyrics of the song as loud as I can.

"Oh, be my once in a lifetime

Lying on your chest, in my party dress

I'm a fucking mess but I

Oh, thanks for the high life

Baby, it's the best, pass the test

And yes, now I'm here with you and I

Would like to think that you would stick around

You know that I'd just die to make you proud

The taste, the touch, the way we love

It all comes down to make the sound of our love song

The taste, the touch, the way we love

It all comes down to make the sound of our love song"

The song reminds me of Adrian. Why i'm thinking of him I don't even know but it's like I can't stop. He was so intoxicating. When he and I first started dating it was the best thing ever. I remember one time we snuck out to the library together at midnight and he read to me.

~flashback~

"Adrian where are we going?" I ask as Adrian and I run down the hallway.

"Shhh you'll see." He says.

"Why'd you take me to the library?" I ask. I know Adrian Pucey and I have never seen him read once.

"It's a surprise." He says.

He lead me into the library and took me to the farthest table from the door.

"Wait here i'll be right back." He says as he pulls out a chair for me to sit.

He comes back a few minutes later with a book.

A Tale of Two Cities

I never heard of it.

"I wanna read to you." He says smiling.

He transfigures the table and chairs into a huge bean bag chair. He sits down and then pats the spot next to him and so I sit down next to him and lay my head onto his chest.

We were there for hours while he read to me.

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way – in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only." He read.

"Who is in here?" A voice said.

Adrian and I shot up to see Mr. Filtch heading towards us.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the library. We started running down the halls of the castle till we got to the front doors. We looked at each other then smiled and both opened the doors at the same time. It was raining. We ran down the path to the castle gates. I laid down on the grass and looked up into the sky. Adrian sat next to me and laid back as well.

He and I look over at each other at the same time.

"I love you." He says.

~end flashback~

I didn't realize I was crying till I licked my lips and they felt salty. I held my breath and stuck my head under the water and rinsed my face. When I came back up I smoothed my hair back and decided to finish up so I could go to bed soon.

I washed my hair and body and then I got out of the bath and slipped on Cedrics hoodie and my shorts. I take my records and I unlock the bathroom door and walk back into the room. Angelina and Alicia are in their beds asleep. I walk over to my desk and put my records back and then walk to my dresser and pull out some fuzzy socks and slide them on my feet. I walk over to my bed and I grab the book that was on my night stand- A Tale of Two Cities of course it is. I shut the curtains around my four poster bed so that i can turn on my light and it won't bother my roommates.

I read for about two hours and I look at the clock and it's 1 am. I don't feel tired yet so I decided to go to the kitchen to get a snack.

I carefully walk out of my dorm so that I don't wake anyone and when I successfully get out of the dorm, I walk down the stairs to the common room and I see Oliver, Fred, George, Lee, and Ginny fast asleep on the couches, chairs and floor. I smile to myself knowing that they had a good time together tonight. I walk out of the common room and the fat lady is fast asleep so I know I don't need to rush back.

I walk all the way to the bottom on the stairs and then towards the hufflepuff common rooms because the kitchen is right around there. Once I make it to the kitchen entrance I tickle the pare and then the door opens and I walk in. I don't see any house elves, probably because it is very late. I walk over towards the counter top when Dobby walks out of the back.

"Miss Lydia Nott it is lovely to see you." Dobby says as he pulls out a seat for me to sit at.

"It's lovely to see you too Dobby, Are all the other house elves asleep?" I ask him and he nods.

"Most house elves go to sleep early because they cook breakfast for the Hogwarts students so early." He says.

"Oh okay, we'll since I came all the way down here so you kind of I just stay down here by the fire for awhile?" I ask Dobby trying to be polite.

"Dobby can get Miss Lydia something if she would like." Dobby says.

"Oh no it's okay you don't have to." I say.

"Dobby can get you whatever you like, Dobby doesn't mind he likes serving people." Dobby says.

"Well, if you're sure. How about a bagel with strawberry cream cheese?" I ask and Dobby smiles.

"Right away Miss Lydia, would you also like a strawberry smoothie?" He asks.

"Sure" I say as I go sit by the fire. I used to come down here all the time when I was sad. I would always get a bagel with strawberry cream cheese and a strawberry smoothie and it would always make me feel better. But after awhile I stopped coming because I was always busy with Adrian..

Dobby brings me my food and drink and tells me he is going to go to sleep and so I thank him and he leaves me alone by the fire.

I eat my food and then I throw my trash away and go back to the fire and just sit there and stare at it. I really wish I had brought my book.

∞

I don't know when I fell asleep last night but I woke up to a house elf offering me a plate of bacon and eggs. I thanked her and I ate the food and rushed up to my room to change so I can go my my classes on time.

Since I was so late this morning I just ran in my room and threw on my white button up and threw on my robe and left the shorts and then i threw my tie in my bag and ran to potions.

When I got to potions I got there right before Professor Snape did. I rushed to my seat next to Enzo and he shot me a look that says "are you okay?"I nod my head and grab my potions book out of my bag.

∞

Potions class was finally dismissed and i had 5 minutes to get to Care of Magical Creatures. I was not looking forward to seeing Odeya and Lorenzo and have them both ask me why I look like shit today.

I stand up and walk to the door and once I'm out of the classroom I reach into my bag and grab my tie and begin to tie it around my neck while I walk to my next class.

Lorenzo catches up with me after a I finish tying my tie around my neck.

"Thanks for leaving me to clean up the mess." He says sarcastically.

"Sorry I have a messed up arm." I say as I remember something. "Fuck! I was supposed to go see Madam Pomfrey this morning."

"Do you want to go now?" He asks,"I can tell Hagrid you'll be down in 30 minutes."

"No, i've already missed this class twice and it's only the first week. I'll just go during lunch." I say

"Are you okay? You seem stressed. Also why are you wearing those tight shorts?" He asks.

"Yeah Lorenzo, I'm fine I'm just tired and I woke up late" I say.

"Okay." He says, "Can I go with you to the hospital wing?"

I'm grateful he didn't ask anymore questions about my mood or why I woke up late. I just want to forget last night and go back to bed.

"Sure, I can meet you after third hour by the Great Hall." I say.

"Okay." He says and he reaches down to hold my hand. I see him start to out of the corner of my eye and for some reason before he can, I move my had away and grab the strap of my bag.

He notices me do this but maybe he thinks it was an accident. He doesn't say anything and we just continue walking to Care of Magical Creatures silent.

When we get to Hagrid's hut Odeya is already there. She walks over to us.

"Took you guys long enough." She says as she stomps in front of us.

"Today we're apparently gonna see Thestral's, we'll technically most people won't unless you've seen someone kick the bucket but it still seems cool." She says happily.

"Sayre have you see anyone kick the bucket?" Lorenzo asks her in an amused tone.

"Nope, I wanna ride one while I can't see it. I feel like it would be funny." She says. "Lydia why aren't you laughing that was funny."

"Sorry I'm just tired." I say.

"What did the twins keep you up snoring last night?" She asks and I laugh.

"No I fell asleep in the kitchen around five or six" I say.

"Why were you in the kitchens so late?" Enzo asks.

"I just couldn't sleep so I went and got a strawberry cream cheese bagel." I say.

Before Enzo can say anything else class starts and we walk over to the woods.

∞

The rest of second hour and Dada were very uneventful. I left Dada and rushed to the Great Hall so I could meet Enzo and make it to the hospital wing and back with enough time for us to still eat lunch. When I got there Enzo was standing there waiting for me.

"How was Herbology?" I ask as I walk up to him.

"Boring, How was Lupin's?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"Boring. I just kinda sat there and watched. Cedric and I didn't get a chance to speak and I had to stay after to apologize for missing yesterday." I say as we walk to the hospital wing.

"What did you even do yesterday while you were gone?" He asks while we turn the corner to the hallway of the hospital wing.

"I went to Hogsmead with George, we went to Zoinko's then the Three Broomsticks then I came back and butt scooted down the stairs and fell down the last flight of stairs and broke my arm and now your caught up." I say as I turn to look at him as we reach the hospital wing.

He stood there and stared at me then started laughing. "I don't know what's funnier, the fact you butt scooted down the stairs then broke your arm, or the fact George Weasley was nice to you." He says in between laughs.

I open the doors to the hospital wing and go sit on the same bed I was on last time and wait for Madam Pomfrey.

"It was kinda weird he was being so nice to me but at least he doesn't hate me." I say as I shrug my shoulders.

Madam Pomfrey comes over to me and takes off the sling and tells me to be careful using my arm and to come straight to her if it hurts. She looks over Enzo's cuts while we're there and then she dismisses us.

"So what are you guys friends now?" Enzo asks as we step out of the hospital wing.

"Maybe. I don't know. I didn't talk to anyone after I left you last night." I say.

"Oh yeah about that," he says and he grabs my arm and spins me to face him, " Lydia what's wrong? You haven't been yourself all day, and I know that when you're sad you eat a strawberry cream cheese bagel so you can't lie to me and tell me nothings wrong."

"Lorenzo-" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"Also why do you keep calling me Lorenzo? You haven't called me that since first year when I threatened to start calling you Lydiana if you didn't stop." He says. "Also why'd you move your hand?"

"I don't know Enzo, I'm just stressed cause school." I say.

"Is that all?" He asks in a tone like he doesn't believe me.

"Yes, I swear." I say.

"Well in that case, how about we study tonight before dinner." He says.

"I would love to." I say as he takes my hand and we walk to the Great Hall for lunch.

∞

It was now dinner time and I walked to the Great Hall with Lorenzo after studying.

"I think I'm gonna sit with my house tonight." I say to Enzo as we approach the Great Hall doors.

"Alright love, I'll see you in the morning at breakfast." Lorenzo says and I nod and walk towards the Gryffindor tables.

I notice that most people weren't there yet. I took a seat toward the end of the table so I didn't look weird sitting by myself. The tables already have food on them which means they Dumbledore doesn't have a speech planed for the night. I wonder when the other schools are going to get here. Even though I don't plan on entering the Triwizard Tournament I am still excited to watch it.

I start piling my plate with slices of chicken and mashed potatoes. After a few minutes, more people start coming into the Great Hall. I turn my head and I see my Gryffindor friends walk in. They walk to their normal seats and start piling food onto their plates. I can't help but think of how they walked straight past me without noticing me. I looked back down at my plate and finished my food and then looked back over at my friends to see George looking back at me. I offer him a slight smile which he returns as I stand up and walk out of the Great Hall.

I'm almost at the stair case that leads to the common rooms when I hear someone calling my name.

"Hey Nott." The voice says.

I turn to see George walking towards me.

"Hey George." I say in return.

"How come you weren't sitting in your normal seat?" He asks.

"Cause when I got there nobody was there and I didn't want to sit at the table by myself." I say.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you're doing anything during free period tomorrow?" He asks.

"Not that I know of, why?" I ask curiously.

"Well I have been thinking, I really want to see Malfoy with green hair so I was wondering if I could go with you?" He asks.

"Well I was actually going to ask you to help me with that anyways so that's perfect." I say.

"Alright cool. I will meet you in the common room 10 minutes after lunch. Don't be late or i'll have without you." He says as he smiles.

"Bring the map." I say as I turn and start walking up the stairs.

∞

I am walking to the common room with two bottles of green hair dye in my pocket that I charmed to be deeper so that I could fit everything I needed. In my other pocket I have the pack of the screaming shoe laces to tie onto Enzo's shoes.

When I step into the common room I see George sitting on the couch looking at the Marauders map. He folds it up once he sees that I'm in the common room.

"Do you have everything?" He asks. I nod my head. "Good, I borrowed the cloak from Harry as well just incase." He says

"Brilliant." I say as I grab it from him and start walking to the door.

George and I walk silently to the Slytherin common room. Once we get there George checks the map and motions for the cloak. I hand it to him and he throws it over his head.

He lifts in up and motions for me to get under it with him.

"Hurry up." He says as I stay where i'm standing and just look at him.

"Why would I get under there with you?" I ask smugly.

"Berkshire is in his room and Malfoy is in the common room, so unless you want them to see you, i'd recommend getting under the cloak." He says quitely.

I sigh and step in front of him and he throws the cloak over us. I whisper the common room password then the door opens quietly. While we are walking down the steps George and I keep stumbling over each other but some how not get caught. Once we reach the bottom if the stairs we walk over to the common room stairs we have to climb. I take two steps up the stairs while George hasn't moved once. I am about to turn around and say something when I feel two arms go around my waist and George lifts me up and walks up the stairs quickly.

"George what are you doing?" I ask once we reach the last set of dorms.

"You were to slow." He shrugs as he puts me down and he takes out the map.

Nobody is in Draco's dorm so I open the door and we take off the cloak.

"So where is his bathroom?" George asks.

I lead him to it and we step in. The floors are jet black with white marble streaks. The counters are solid black and matte. The cabinets are a dark green color. Draco's bathroom is completely different than Odeya and Lorenzo's. I walk over to the shower and I see 3 different selections for shampoos. I decided to grab the green apple one i'm assuming is his because that is what he always smells like while Blaise usually has a more masculine sent.

"I think it's this one." I say as i set the bottle on the counter and pull out the two bottles of dye.

While i'm opening the dye, George opened the bottle of shampoo which turned out to be a light green color, perfect.

George and I both squeeze out the contents of the bottles into shampoo. I pick up the bottle and shake it before putting it back into the shower and adding a frog soap then shutting the door. Right before George and I are about to leave we hear the door to the room close.

George and I look at each other then quickly pick up the cloak and throw it over us. George had left the map in the room stupidly so we can't check to see who is in there.

"Draco, Mate, I can't find one." A voice shouts.

"Well there is one in there somewhere." A voice I recognize as Draco's shouts back.

"Could they be in the bathroom?" The voice yells.

"Yes they're in the bathroom you idiot." Draco responds.

George and I both freeze. George grabs my waste and pulls me back into the shower with him.

The bathroom door opens and Draco's friend Goyle walks in. He walks over to the sink and opens the mirror. He pulls something out and turns around. He walks towards the shower and George puts his hand over my mouth. Gotland opens the door and sticks his arm in and waves it around and then pulls it out. He shrugs his shoulders and walks out of the bathroom and leaves the door open. George and I both let out a breath and slide out of the shower. We walk into the room and we see Blaise on his bed doing homework. We quickly walk towards the room exit and i slickly grab the map before anyone noticed and we run out.

We walk down the stairs one flight to Enzo's dorm. Before we go in we check the map and we see his still in there. I think for a moment and then I come up with a perfect idea. I take out the shoe laces and my wand and I cast Silencio on them so that we can tie them without them screaming. I turn and look at George and I whisper-

"I'm gonna go in and you follow under the cloak and I'm going to distract him while you tie them."

"Got it." He responds.

I slide out from under the cloak and I knock on Enzo's dorm room. A few seconds later Enzo opens the door and smiles.

"Hey princess, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow your potions notes from the day I missed?" I ask as I look at the floor to see one of Lorenzo's shoes disappear.

"Um yeah, let me get them." He says as he goes to his closet and pulls out his bag.

By the time Enzo gets the notes out George is only finished with one of the shoes. Only if the laces could magically lace themselves.

"Do you mind if I could use the bathroom while I'm here?" I ask so that I can put the frog soap into his shower and give George enough time to finish the shoe.

"Yeah sure." He says as he lays down on his bed and picks back up his book he was reading before we came in.

I go into the bathroom and open his shower door and lay the soap next to his shampoo. After I do that I flush the toilet and wash my hands so I don't seem suspicious. I walk out of the bathroom and see both of his shoes laying there and then I smile in victory.

"Thanks for the notes Enz, I'll give them back in History of Magic, I'm just going to go copy them down in my dorm." I say as I walk to the door and open it so George can leave.

"Want me to walk you back?" He asks with a smile.

"No it's okay. Have fun reading, I'll see you in a bit." I say then I leave the room.

Once I get in the hallway I start trying trying to find George so we can leave.

"George" I say quietly. He doesn't answer. "George." I say a little louder.

"Boo!" He says as he grabs my shoulders.

"Holy shit don't do that!" I whisper scream hoping Lorenzo didn't hear me.

I grab the bottom of the cloak and throw it over my head and George and I quickly walk back down the stairs and to the exit of the common room. Once we get out we take off the cloak and start to laugh.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun." I say as George and I walk back to the common room.

∞

As promised, the next day was interesting. Draco showed up to first period wearing his hood over his head and when Snape saw he made him take it off. Almost everyone laughed at his green hair, I even saw Snape crack a small smile.

Since I had charmed Lorenzo's shoe laces last night I left the charm on them so that when he put them on in the morning they didn't scream. But during first hour when he wasn't looking I cast the counter curse and waited.

It wasn't until the end of third hour when Lorenzo"s shoe laces started screaming. It was hilarious. Everyone was trying to figure it out and then Odeya, being the smart person she it figured it out and she spelled them tied.

Today could not have gone any better.

∞

For the past week I have been hanging out with Lorenzo and George constantly and I have been getting closer with both of them.

Toady George told me that he heard that there is going to be a new student coming soon and I'm excited to meet them.

I haven't talked to Oliver, Fred, or Lee for awhile and while it makes me upset, I can see they're happy. They have been hanging out with Alicia and Angelina on the Quidditch pitch everyday. Since there is no Quidditch this year they just fly around on their brooms or they practice strategies for next year. I miss them, especially Olly.

George keeps telling me to talk to them and that they miss me but I don't know.

I've been staying in my room all week which has been nice but it's pretty boring. I've caught up on most of my school work and i've finished reading a of my new books. I'm going to have to go to Hogsmead and get some more.

I'm laying in bed rereading a Tale of Two Cities and when I get to the line "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times," I decided that I want to go read in the library, for old times sake.

I take my book and I quietly leave the room. I walk down to the library and I decided that I want to sit at the back table. I walk to the back when I see someone already sitting there.

"What are you doing here?"


End file.
